The 75th Hunger Games SYOT
by someoneorother123
Summary: "To remind us that families were torn apart during the rebellion, only one tribute will be reaped from each district. But that tribute has to take with them, any siblings they have, regardless of age." The twist for this years games is shocking and there will be twists and turns the whole way. SYOT closed
1. Chapter 1

Hi, someoneorother123 here, I'm starting a new SYOT, this time its a quell. If you haven't read my other story, it doesn't really matter. So in this version of the 75th Games, Katniss and Peeta didn't win the games, instead Clove did, but there are still hints of a rebellion. Anyway I hope you submit the rules and form are on my profile.

* * *

**President Snow**

"She has to die" I say, staring at the computer screen which shows her trekking.

"Why?" Seneca Crane asks, "she is providing good entertainment for the Capitol and a lot of people are backing her" he continues.

"Ever since her ally died, District 11 has started to rebel, and I don't want the other districts seeing her as a symbol for a rebellion. She needs to die" I reply.

Seneca nods, "I will do whatever I can to try and get the other tributes to kill her and if not, I'll just blow her up" he says.

A couple of days later I am sitting on my white couch, watching the games. A fest has just been announced, this could allow other tributes to kill Katniss Everdeen.

I watch as she runs to the cornucopia and grabs District 12's pack. I am disappointed, it seems that she will escape. Then out of nowhere a knife flies and hits her head. After a long struggle with the girl from 2, the cannon goes off.

I cheer a little too loudly then I should, now she is gone and she will just be another tribute that died in the games.

_Days Later_

"Grandpa! The finale's starting!" I hear my eight year-old granddaughter, Lyla yell. I rise from my seat and head down the hallway, where I find my daughter Salia and my grandchildren Cornelius Jr and Lyla, glued to the screen.

I watch as mutts chase down the four remaining tributes, the tributes from 2, the girl from 5 and the boy from 11. Peeta died the day after Katniss did. The mutts are very impressive and I make a mental note to myself, to commend Seneca Crane on them.

I watch as the tributes are chased to the cornucopia, the girl from 5 trips and I watch Salia grimace as the mutts tear her apart, she never enjoyed the games.

I lean in closer to watch as the boys from 2 and 11 face each other, both with swords drawn. This could be a very bloody battle.

"I hope Cato wins!" My six year-old grandson, Cornelius Jr, says.

His wish is granted when Cato finally overpowers the boy from 11, killing him. Then the two remaining tributes face each other.

"Attention tributes!" Claudius Templesmith says. "The previous rule change has been revoked, we can only have one winner."

They have been allies for the entire games, but now one has to kill the other. And I'm excited to see who.

"I'm sorry Clove," Cato says, "but there can only be one winner," he continues as he raises his sword. In a flash, you can see a glint of silver sail through the air.

"I"m sorry Cato, but there can only be one winner," Clove replies, her knife sticking out of him. He looks at her in shock before he crumples to the floor and the cannon goes off

"Congratulations to Clove Brown, Victor of the 72nd annual Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith says as Clove is taken up to the hovercraft.

"Ha ha ha ha," Lyla taunts Cornerlius, "A girl won, girl's are better than boys," she says very sincerely.

"No there not!" Cornelius protests.

"Well I was going for Clove and you weren't so I win," Lyla replies.

"No you weren't you were going for Katniss," Cornelius says starting to charge towards Lyla, I watch as my daughter struggles to break them apart.

I smile to myself, there had been threats of rebellion through-out the games, but now that the girl from 2 has won, I doubt there will be.

* * *

**Seneca Crane's POV**

"Seneca! Come her at once," I hear President. Snow shout.

"Coming," I reply, picking up my papers. I walk into his big office and look around, there is barely anything on the walls.

"We need to talk," he says, glaring at me. I gulp, this doesn't look good.

"I've just recieved reports of an uprising in District 9, we already know that 10 and 11 have rebelled, we need to stop these uprisings. Any ideas?" He asks.

"Well, the Quarter Quell is coming up soon, we have a really terrible twist that shocks the districts into quieting down again," I reply, hoping it was the answer he was looking for.

He smiles at me, showing his pure, white teeth. "That's exactly what I was thinking, do you have any ideas?" He asks.

"Well maybe something that means there are a lot of tributes in the arena, or something that will create a lot of alliances and betrayal," I reply, hoping it was good enough.

"Yes, yes, go on," President Snow says.

"Oh, I've got it!" I sat suddenly, an idea rushing to me. "Siblings! We reap one tribute from each district, but that tribute takes all their siblings in with them, that's shock the districts," I say.

President Snow laughs, "Brilliant idea Seneca, I can picture it now, tributes of all ages forced to compete in the games," he says. "Thank-you Seneca," he says, obviously meaning for me to leave.

"Yes, of course, I'll go start work on the plans for the arena," I say, quickly leaving the room, a smile on my face. I have a few ideas up my sleeve. The tributes this year are in for a shock.

* * *

**Melissa Danielson POV** (if anyone's read my other SYOT, you'll know who she is)

"Mum, come on, the announcements about to start!" My nine year-old daughter, Belinda, calls out to me.

I walk into the living room, the rest of the household are already there. Its time for the announcement of the third quarter quell.

I settle myself in between my two sons, now aged thirteen and seventeen. I can't believe how fast they've grown up.

Belinda sits down on my lap as the television turns on.

"Welcome everybody, to the 75th Annual Hunger Games announcement!" Caesar Flickerman, says on stage.

"Now, in case you didn't know, this year is the third quarter quell, which means there will be a special twist!" He says excitedly.

"Yeah, like we didn't know," Maxientus says beside me. I know he's worried, its only his second year and already there's a Quell.

I stare up at a picture hanging on the wall, the girl in it is smiling at us. I miss that smile. She would be sixteen now, I can't imagine her as a sixteen year-old.

The girl in the picture is Harriet, she was reaped for the 72nd Hunger Games, and unfortunately didn't survive. I sigh, everyday I still miss her.

"Mum," Maxientus says, elbowing me to get my attention. I stare at the screen, the president is unfolding a tiny, white, slip of paper.

"For the 75th Annual Hunger Games, the Third Quarter Quell," he says, I think the whole of Panem has gone silent, holding their breath until its announced.

"To remind us that families were torn apart during the rebellion, only one tribute will be reaped from each district," everyone is confused, only one tribute? "But that tribute has to take with them, any siblings they have, regardless of age," he continues.

I gasp, that means that if Constantine or Maxientus are reaped, they all have to go in, including Belinda.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening," Carla, one of the mothers who shares this apartment with us, cries. She has two kids, one who could be reaped, Velvet and Satin.

I can hear Carrie crying, she recently lost her mother, father and sister to a factory explosion. I look at their pictures on the wall, Bonnie, Juniper and Harris. Her older sister Livvy comforts her.

"We need to do something about this," I say, angrily.

Livvy looks up at me and smiles. "Rebel," she says.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that, it was just an introductory chapter.

**Remember to submit, the information is on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is just a filler chapter whilst I'm waiting for some characters, but I promise that by this weekend, I will post the character list. I apologise in advance if anyone's tributes don't get in but I hope you still decide to review. This is just explaining what's going on and the rebellion, the rebellion might not play a major part in this story, but in the sequel to this story, the third in my trilogy of SYOT's, it will play a very big part. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

* * *

**President Snow**

"Snow! Come quick!" I heard a voice shout from down the corridor. I quickly put away my book and headed down the hallway towards the survelliance room, where we kept track of everything that was going on in the Districts.

Six people were standing around a computer, staring at the screen.

"There's been a full-scale rebellion in District 8!" One of the men said.

"People are being killed, buildings are being burnt down," another added.

I pushed them out of the way to get to the computer. The screen showed peacekeepers struggling to keep back a crowd of people.

"What are we going to do?" Another man asked.

I thought for a moment before answering. "First, contact District 2 and get them to send more peacekeepers to 8. Then get me Seneca Crane, we have to make some plans." I said.

A moment later, I was sitting in my study when Seneca knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

He walked in nervously and sat down in the chair in front of my desk. He looked around, waiting for me to say the first word.

"We need to do something about these rebellions, I think that we can achieve this through the games." I said.

He nodded. "I've finished the plans for the arena, I've tried to make it as shocking as possible, there are traps and twists everywhere," he said.

"Excellent, excellent. And since this is a Quell, maybe we should throw in a little twist to scare the districts." I said, smiling to myself.

"Well I was thinking, what if we showed the districts that we care about them? And do something that makes them happy with us." Seneca said.

I glared at him, we couldn't help the districts, they had been trying to take over.

"What do you mean, help them?" I asked angrily.

He looked taken aback. "Well, we could let a whole family win, that'd show the districts that we care." He said.

I leaned back against my chair and thought about it for a bit. "Maybe your right, alright let's do that. Thank-you Seneca you may go now." I said.

I watched carefully as he walked out the door, I noticed he looked very relieved.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, tell me what you think! I know it was short. And if anyone here is a Divergent fan, I've started a new fanfic if you wanted to read it.


	3. Tribute List

So here is the final character list! I apologise to the four people who didn't get in, it was so hard to choose but I eventually had to go with the characters with the most detail and the one's who will be most interesting in the games. I recieved some very original tributes with all different ages, back stories and personalities, I hope that even if you don't get in, you will still choose to review and follow this story. Also, I have had to change some of the districts around, so if you put down District 2 I might have moved you to 4 etc, but I tried to stay similar to the characters backstory. Thanks!

* * *

**District 1-**

Tamen Royale, 16  
Iris Royale, 20

**District 2-**

Konnabeth Welsh, 16  
Schist Welsh, 18  
Jove Welsh, 15  
Chert Welsh, 13  
Slate Welsh, 12

**District 3-**

Caz Rivers, 13  
Luna Rivers, 20  
Blue Rivers, 17  
Nate Rivers, 15  
Neo Rivers 5

**District 4-**

Phyllis Modula, 17

**District 5-**

Lena Ricottice, 15  
Grunner Ricottice, 15-

**District 6-**

Myra Pendle, 14  
Joshua Pendle, 12

**District 7-**

Skylar Martinez, 17  
Jasmine Martinez, 19  
Brandon Martinez, 6

**District 8-**

Beres Trevalayne, 14  
Darius Trevalayne, 16  
Fenella Trevalayne, 8

**District 9-**

Carissa Black, 12  
Trianna Black, 10  
Maple Black, 4

**District 10-**

Teresa Curtis, 15  
Mick Curtis, 19  
Avalyn Curtis, 13  
Joel Curtis, 10  
Erynne Curtis, 8  
Angus Curtis, 7

**District 11-**

Camilia Plunks, 13  
Jai Plunks, 19  
Lory Plunks, 7

**District 12-**

Klaus McLellan, 16  
Jules McLellan, 21  
Milo McLellan, 21

* * *

So those are the tributes for the 75th Hunger Games! I know you've only seen their names and ages but who do you think will be most interesting in the games so far? The first chapter will be posted very soon, I've already finished half of it. I apologise again to anyone who didn't get in.


	4. District 1 & 2 Pre-Games

So, I've decided to do Pre-Games chapters, because I really love writing about tribute's home life and because I think it will help you get to know the characters better. I've decided to do them in groups, so it'll go District 1 and 2, then 3 and 4 and so on. The reapings will be like that too. This chapter is District 1 and 2 and I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think!

* * *

**District 1 Pre-Games**

**Tatum Royale (Got her name right this time)**

I walked down the long, cobbled street of District 1 "Tatum!" Someone suddenly shouted.

I turned around to see my best friend Cecelia, waving at me.

"Hi Cece!" I replied, running towards her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, it was unusual for me to be in this part of the district when I wasn't visiting Cecelia. I didn't come here very often.

"I was just going for a walk." I replied.

Cecelia nodded. "Come inside, Mum's just made cookies!" She said. I happily followed her inside, her mother was the best cook I had ever seen.

I walked into their small house, it was just Cecelia, her mother and her younger brother living there. And they weren't exactly rich.

"Oh hello Tatum!" Cecelia's mother said as I walked inside.

"Hi Mrs. Crescent," I replied.

Cecelia and I sat down at their small wooden table to enjoy the delicious cookies her mother had made.

"So, the games are soon aren't they?" Cecelia asked.

I nodded, my mouth full of cookie.

"You were planning on volunteering weren't you?" She contined, worriedly. She was very opposed to the games and didn't want me in them.

I shrugged, "I was going too but after they announced the Quell twist I decided I didn't want to, and anyway there's always next year." I replied, ignoring the worried glance Cecelia was giving me.

"I'm so scared of the quell twist, what if I get reaped? Then Kaleb will have to go into the games as well, and this year nobody will volunteer." Cecelia said, Kaleb was her ten year-old brother who she was very protective of.

"Don't worry, you won't get reaped and I'm sure there's someone out there he wants to volunteer as a family." I replied.

"Hopefully," Cecelia said, but she still looked scared.

I checked my watch and gasped. "Sorry Cece but I have to go," I said. "Thanks for the cookies," I added to Mrs. Crescent before rushing out the door.

I rushed down the street and started to head up a hill. I passed house after house and many factories as well.

Eventually I arrived outside the Training Centre, it was a big, imposing building that towered over me. It was time for the Training Class.

I pushed open the big doors and rushed inside. "You're late," the trainer said as I ran inside and took my place.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about him, he's in a very bad mood today," the boy standing next to me said. It was Dakota, my boyfriend.

I grinned to myself as the trainer went on about what we were doing. He spoke in a monotone and I could feel my concentration wavering.

Eventually he stopped talking and let us all go about our business. I followed Dakota to the knife-throwing station. We were both considered to be the best throwers in the Training Centre. He was planning on volunteering the next year.

After spending over an hour throwing knives, the trainer announced that training was over. I breathed a sigh of relief and wiped my sweaty forehead. Then I followed Dakota outside.

"Nice throwing out there." He said

"Thanks, you too," I replied, he put his arm around me as we headed back down the hill.

"It's a nice view from here," he said as we made our way down the hill, you could see almost all of the districts, from the mines to the factories where we made luxury items for the Capitol.

"Well, bye, I'll see you tomorrow. Remember to meet me at five at the park!" Dakota said as he turned and walked down his street.

I smiled at him and waved, continuing to walk back to my house. The houses around there all looked similar, in similar shapes and sizes. This was where most of the District lived.

I eventually arrived at my house and pushed open the door.

"Tatum! Where did you go?" My older sister Iris snapped as I walked through the door.

"Sorry Iris, I went to Cece's house before training." I replied, angry at her for snapping at me. Why did she care where I went? I was old enough to look after myself.

"Thank-god, I thought you might have got kidnapped or something like that," she said, putting an arm around me.

I pushed her arm off. "Your only fours years older than me, your not my mother." I told her.

I stormed off to my room, angry at my sister. She wasn't the boss of me, and why did he care about me so much? We were close but she was always too over-protective. It became annoying after a while.

* * *

**District 2 Pre-Games**

**Konnabeth Welsh**

"So, Panem was founded over 150 years ago, by a colony that survived what was referred to as "The end of the World"." I whispered quietly to myself, flipping through the pages of the book. I yawned as I stared at the clock on the wall, 11 o'clock.

"Better get some sleep," I whispered again, turning off my torch and placing the book underneath my bed.

I was learning, since I couldn't go to school during the day, I taught myself at night.

"Kons? Are you awake?" I heard my younger brother, Slate, whisper to me, Kons was my nickname.

"Yeah, but why are you? You should be getting sleep, you don't want to be too tired at work tomorrow," I replied.

"Your awake and you have to work too," he pointed out.

"I know, but just try and sleep," I replied.

"But I can't." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, I'm worried about the reaping, what if one of us gets reaped?" He asked.

I sighed to myself, I was also worried about the reaping, we had a greater chance at getting reaped, then most people in the district, there were five of us, plus we had to take out tessarae, unlike most families in the district.

"The reaping isn't for days, stop worrying about it, it's very unlikely that we'll get reaped and anyway, someone would probably volunteer," I replied.

Soon my eye's were closing and I was fast asleep.

"Come on Kons, you gotta get up," I heard my fifteen year-old brother Jove, say.

"Alright, I'm getting up," I groaned, rolling out of bed, the sun had only just started to rise, but the rest of my family was already eating breakfast.

"Finally your up," my father said, as I walked in.

I ignored him and went over to get some breakfast, it was the same as always, toast. I sat down next to my older brother Schist and started to eat my small breakfast.

"Well, your father and I had better get to work," my mother said tiredly, standing up from her seat. We were what the rest of the district called, lower-class. We were a lot poorer, we couldn't afford to train or go to school and we worked in the mines or factories.

Our parents walked out the door, leaving just us inside.

"Well, I'm going to get ready to go to work as well," Schist said, pushing away his plate.

I stared around at my brothers, wondering if they were going to get up and go too. All they did was stare moodily at their plates.

"I guess I'll go too then," I sighed, picking up my plate. I didn't look forward to work, it wasn't something I enjoyed.

I walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. I was closely followed by Slate and Chert, who both shared a room with me.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" I asked after getting dressed, they both nodded. We emerged from our room to find Jove sitting at the table.

"Took you long enough," he said.

We walked out into the early morning, not very far away, in the valley, lay the main town of District 2, even from here I could see that the streets were crawling with people. Behind the town loomed a huge mountain where most of District 2 worked.

My village on the other hand, comprised of five streets and not many people, the streets were almost empty as everyone had already left for work, this was the poor part of District 2.

Together, we walked down the worn path to the quarry, the one we walked down almost every day.

"Your late," A woman said crankily when we arrived.

"Sorry," I replied, looking at my feet. I shuffled off after getting my name marked off and my job assigned. In our village, almost everyone from 12 up worked at this quarry.

"Well, lets get to work," I sighed, taking Slate's hand as we walked to the stone-shining building. The stones were taken from the quarry to the building, we had to polish them before they were sent off to the factories.

I quickly took my place at a bench as the conveyer belt started up, and the stones sailed down. I began to get into a rhythm. Pick up the stone, polish it, put it down, pick up the stone, polish it, put it down.

After a lunch break and another afternoon of work, a was shining what felt like my millionth stone, when the supervisor announced that it was time to knock off.

I sighed in relief as I put the stone down, my arms ached. I hated work.

* * *

So what'd you think? And who did you like better? I loved both tributes and think they Will be great in then games, the next chapter should be up soon. And if you hadn't already guessed these chapters are set about a week before the reaping and are just about the tributes daily life.


	5. District 3 & 4 Pre-Games

**So, I've decided to do Author's Note's in bold now! Exciting! Not really. But anyway here is District 3 and 4 Pre-Games, sorry they took so long to write I've been really busy lately for some reason. But I hope you enjoy it and remember to review and tell me what you think. And also thank-you to Aranwen for creating the new cover picture for this story!**

* * *

**District 3 Pre-Games**

**Caz Rivers**

"Caz! Get the water!" Luna shouted to me.

I sighed as I stood up from my makeshift bed and walked out the door of our "house", though you wouldn't call it a house, it was just an abandoned factory where we lived.

It was cloudy outside, it was cloudy a lot in District 3. I walked over to the small tap on the side of the warehouse and filled up the bucket we kept next to it.

"Here you go." I said moodily to Luna, handing her the bucket. She carefully placed it over the fire she had started.

"Go wake the others," she said.

I carefully walked over to Blue, my older sister and shook her to wake her up.

"Get off me," she snapped.

Next I walked to Nate, I grinned to myself. I knew the perfect way to wake him. "Get up you lazy buggar!" I yelled into his ear.

"What the hell?" He said, waking up. "You bloody idiot Caz, you know that could've burst end my eardrum!" He said.

"Nobody care's about your stupid facts," I replied. Neo, my younger brother, had woken up when I shouted at Nate.

"Come and have breakfast." Luna called over to us. We walked over and sat down on the wooden bench we had constructed years ago. Luna handed us the same gruel we had for breakfast every day and I began to eat.

"Why do we always have this muck? It's disgusting!" Nate complained.

Luna glared at him. "Because its the only thing we can afford, if you want to go out and earn enough money for things then you can." She said.

I sighed, I hated it when they fought. We were the only family each other had.

"I'm going for a walk," I said, standing up.

"Can I come with you?" Neo asked, looking up at me with his cute smile.

"No, I want to be alone, why don't you stay here with Luna?" I replied, but I felt so bad telling him that he couldn't come.

I walked out of the warehouse into the crisp morning air. I walked down the street, wondering where I would go. It was the weekend so there was no school.

I walked down more and more streets, just thinking. Thinking about what it'd be like to live in one of the big houses in the wealthier part of the district, or what it'd be like to live in a house at all, with a mother and father.

I used to live in a house with a mother, she was a victor of a past games so we were very wealthy and happy. But when I was six, my mother died, sending me and my siblings to the orphanage. But the orphanage was a terrible place, so one night, we snuck out and ran away. We'd been living in the warehouse ever since.

I eventually stopped outside a house, it was one of the middle-class houses. Not very grand but not a shack either. I knocked on the door.

"Hi Caz!" Jed said as he opened the door, he was my best friend and we were almost like brothers.

"Hey Jed, how's it going?" I asked.

"I'm good," he replied. "Now come on, what are we standing in the doorway for, let's head inside!" He said. I stepped inside the house, it was nice to be in a proper house so I came here very often.

"Hello Caz!" Jed's mother said. I knew she pitied me and my family and wished she could do something for us. But she already had eight kids and they only earned enough money to support themselves.

"Hi Mrs. Lunch." I replied.

We walked down the narrow corridor to Jed's room. He shared with his three brothers so it always seemed crowded in there.

"Hi Caz!" Tek, one of his younger brother's said as I walked in. I waved back to him. We walked over to Jed's bed, it was nothing like mine. He had a thick blanket and a proper mattress. We sat down on it and started to talk.

"So what do you think of this year's game's?" Jed asked.

"There terrible, what the hell is the Capitol thinking? It'd be worse for you because you have all you siblings." I replied, I was very worried about them. What if Blue, Nate or I were reaped? It'd mean the others would have to go in too.

"I know, there's already uprisings, like the other day, it'll just make more." Jed replied, there had been a protest the other day in front of the Justice Building. We'd joined in.

"Yeah, maybe there will be a revolution before the actual games start. Then we won't have to worry." I said, I was desperately hoping it'd come true.

I looked at the small clock hanging on the wall. "Sorry Jed, but I have to go. Luna'll be wondering where I am." I said, waving goodbye to Jed.

I walked out the door and back down the street. I was still thinking about the games. And hoping and praying that we wouldn't get reaped.

* * *

**District 4 Pre-Games**

**Phyllis Modula**

I rushed down the alley way squished between two very large buildings.

"Phyllis? Is that you?" I heard someone whisper as I reached the end of the alley.

"Yeah," I whispered back. The girl standing at the end if the alley was Nova, my best friend.

"Good we need to start planning, the games are soon." Nova said. We were part of a group of people who hated the Capitol in District 4. We tried to revolt against them by volunteering for the games and making a point to the Capitol.

"So I take it you're not going to volunteer this year." I said to Nova, she was supposed to volunteer this year, being eighteen. But after she heard the quell twist she couldn't put her three younger siblings in danger.

"No, I say we leave it for this year, then maybe you can volunteer next year." Nova replied. We heard footsteps as Atom, Nova's fifteen year-old brother, ran down the alley.

"Hey Guys!" Atom said, but we ignored him.

"Yeah, maybe." I replied, but my mind was wondering off. I was an only child, maybe I could volunteer.

"Nova! Mum says you have to come home right away," Atom said, interrupting us.

Nova sighed. "Well bye then Phyllis, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said before turning and following Atom down the alley.

I turned in the opposite direction and headed off back home. My parents were probably wondering where I was too, they didn't know about our rebel group.

I stopped outside my house, it was quite big for District 4 as we were quite well off. Inside my parents were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hi Phyllis, where were you?" My Mum asked.

"Oh, I was just meeting Nova," I replied.

My parents exchanged glances before beginning to set the table for dinner. We sat down to our dinner of steamed fish. I knew that a few people in the district were so poor they couldn't afford proper food.

As my parents started up a conversation about how the fish prices were dropping, my mind wandered back to volunteering.

Maybe I could, I was planning on volunteering next year anyway. And this year would be a good chance since no one from the academy would volunteer and put their family at risk. Also if I volunteered, it'd save more people from dying.

"Phyllis? Did you hear what I just said?" My mum asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I replied.

"I asked if you were planning on doing any study tonight." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Mum you know I gave that up ages ago," I said. Ever since I was young I wanted to solve problems, such as improving life across Panem. I'd followed in my father's footsteps of enjoying science. But recently I'd come to my senses that I could never do anything like that, that I'd die unimportant.

That was part of the reason I formed the rebel group with my friends, it could mean that I would be remembered. The one who took on the Capitol maybe, or the one who won a quell. That'd get me remembered.

"I'm going to my room," I finally said, pushing my plate away. I had a big decision to make.

I stared around at the pictures on my walls. They were of my friends: Coral, Maria and Neanna. They had all volunteered, including Neanna who had volunteered the year before. They were all dead, they died in the games. But they were brave enough to stand up to the Captiol. I wondered if I was brave enough to do that as well.

"If they can do it, why can't you?" I whispered to myself, speaking aloud.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I wondered if I could ever be as brave as the others and Nova, even she was brave enough to give up her dream to save her family.

As I lay on my bed thinking, I eventually came to my decision. I would volunteer, I would force myself to be brave enough to stand up to the Capitol and I would be brave enough to save a families life.

I decided to go and visit Nova's house and tell her my decision. I had to sneak out because my parents didn't allow me to go out after dark.

Eventually I arrived outside Nova's house, it was in the poorer part of the district. I knocked on the door and her younger sister opened it.

"Hi Phyllis!" Elisa said.

"Hey Elisa, could you get Nova?" I asked her, she shouted for Nova and Nova soon appeared in the doorway.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"Alright, this might be a shock, but since you can't volunteer this year. I've decided too." I said, looking at her shocked expression.

"What? No! I won't let you!" Nova said.

"Nova, come on. I was planning to next year anyway its just a year ahead and if I volunteer, I could be saving a family." I said, I smiled to myself. I sounded brave.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I really enjoyed writing about those tributes so thank-you to their creators! And here are some questions I hope you answer.**

**1. Favourite about of the Rivers and Phyllis?**

**2. If these were your tributes, how did I write them?**

**3. Favourite so far?**

**4. How is my writing going?**

**5. What could I do to improve**?


	6. District 5 & 6 Pre-Games

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy. Anyway I decided to write this chapter in the other tributes point of view, so not the main, reaped tribute. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**District 5 Pre-Games**

**Grunner Ricottice**

"Come on Grunner! I'll race you home!" My twin sister Lena yelled to me as we walked home from school. I sighed as Lena ran ahead, I wasn't in the mood for running.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked as she waited at the edge of a corner.

I shook my head. "No thanks Lena," I said. She rolled her eyes at me and turned away as we continued to walk.

Lena was waiting impatiently for me as I stopped in front of my house. It was small but not cramped and it looked a lot like the one's on either side of it.

"Why did you take so long? You have the key." Lena said. I fumbled around in my pockets and pulled out our house key. Because our parents worked until later we were trusted with the house keys to get in. Well, I was trusted with the keys, Lena wasn't.

I unlocked the house and Lena bounded inside. Sometimes it was hard to believe that we were twins, Lena was so different from me and we didn't get on very well.

"I'm going out," Lena said to me, pulling on her coat.

"But you're not allowed to go out unless Mum and Dad know where your going," I protested.

"Well they're not here are they? And if you tell them, you will be in a lot of trouble from me," Lena warned me.

I glared at her as she began to walk out the door, sometimes she could be very bossy. I sighed to myself as I began to walk up the rickotty stair to my bedroom. Our house only had two bedroom, so I had to share with Lena.

I sat down at the small wooden desk on my side of the room. Years ago Lena had declared that we each got a side of the room to put whatever we wanted. I opened up my old workbook we had recieved at school, and began to start work on my maths homework.

Time seemed to fly by and suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I ran downstairs, hoping it was Lena and not my parents.

Sadly I was disappointed, it was my parents. Lena was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"How was your day?" My mother asked.

"It was good," I replied shyly.

"Hey, where's Lena?" My dad asked, walking into the kitchen.

I gulped, Lena had told me not to tell on her, but she was doing something wrong. So shouldn't she be punished?

"Sh-She went out, I don't know where," I replied nervously.

My father whirled around. "She went out? Without telling us?" He asked. I nodded nervously.

"What! We have to find her. Where do you think she went?" My mother asked.

"She probably went to her friend Pauline's house, she goes there a lot remember." I replied, Pauline was her best friend and I knew she would much prefer her to be her twin than I.

"Do you know where she lives?" My mother asked. I nodded. "Well could you please go find her? And bring her home straight away," she continued.

I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. Pauline lived a couple of blocks away. I ran down the streets of houses, all a lot like mine.

"Where are you going?" A boy in the street asked, he was a boy in my class at school, and probably the closest person to a friend.

"Hi Jerico. I'm trying to find my sister, you know Lena. I think she went to Pauline's house." I replied.

"Oh, I think I know where Pauline lives, she lives just down there. Good luck finding Lena, she'll probably be difficult to bring home," Jerico replied, pointing down a street. He didn't like Lena much and knew her real side, unlike most people in our class who just knew her as the popular, funny girl.

"Thanks!" I called to Jerico and ran down the street he was pointing to. I suddenly remembered coming down this street with Lena once, Pauline lived in the big house at the end of the street.

Pauline was wealthy, I could tell that from her house. It wasn't anything like the other houses in that street, and nothing like ours. I knocked on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a woman, probably Pauline's mother. "Hello, do you know if my sister Lena is here?" I asked.

She stared at me disapprovingly. "Yes, Lena is here, I'll get her," she said, disappearing. Soon she appeared, with Lena beside her, her usual straight blonde hair, curled and put into some fancy plait.

"Grunner! What are you doing her? You didn't dob on me did you?" She asked. I shrugged nervously. Lena glared at me. "You did didn't you? Well you know what Grunner? I don't care about what our parents say, Why the hell did you tell? I hate you!" She yelled at me.

Together we awkwardly walked home, Lena racing ahead and ignoring me. I could tell she was going to keep this grudge on me for a while.

Eventually we came to our house. "Mum, I'm back," I called to my parents. They appeared in the doorway, glaring at Lena. I snuck in between them and raced up to my room. I didn't want to face Lena after our parents had yelled at her.

* * *

**District 6 Pre-Games  
**

**Joshua Pendle**

The bell rang, signalling that it was lunchtime. I gratefully packed up my books, glad that class was over.

I followed the rest of my class down the stairs and to the cafeteria. The mayor of District 6 was a good person and to make sure that everyone recieved a proper meal a day, students at school and workers in the factories all recievied lunch.

I grabbed a bowl of the stew we had recieved for lunch that day, to tell the truth I could bring my own lunch. We had enough money and could actually afford food.

I sat down next to my best friend Rin and began to eat my meal. Soon I had finished and we were allowed out of the cafeteria and into the playground, if you could call it that.

I sat down with Rin and we began to talk about the day, watching a few younger boys kick a ball around on the dirt patch in front of us.

"Are you nervous about the reaping?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, if Myra or I get reaped the other will go in. I don't want Myra to go into the games," I replied.

Suddenly we heard yelling coming from the space between the two grey buildings. I looked at Rin who shrugged.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," I replied.

I wandered down the space and saw three figures at the end, two of them were a lot bigger than the other. I began to hear what they were saying as I came closer.

"Idiot! Why don't you have any friends?" One of the taller one's said.

"It's because she's a bloody rich idiot, no one wants to be friends with them!" The other replied. I felt hurt at his words, I was probably what people would describe as rich.

With a start I realised that the girl they were taunting was Myra, my older sister. I stood shocked, she'd told us that people were sometimes mean to her for not having friend's, but I didn't realise what they did.

"Stop it!" I yelled, walking closer to them.

Myra turned around and looked shocked when she saw me. "Joshua?" She asked, surprised.

"And who're you?" The taller of the boys asked. "Myra's boyfriend?"

"No," I replied. "I'm her younger brother and I want you to stop being mean to her," I continued, surprised at what I was saying.

"And I suppose a little boy like you is going to stop us," the other boy said, edging closer too me. I backed away, not wanting them to hurt me.

"Just please stop being mean to Myra!" I said walking backwards until I was out of their sight.

I sat down on a nearby bench, I always felt powerless when I tried to help Myra, it seemed there was nothing I could ever to for her. I felt bad for running away from the bullies but what could I do? I was scared.

The rest of the day flew by and soon the bell rang once again, signalling that it was time to head home. I was relieved, maybe I could talk to my parents about Myra.

"I'm home!" I said as I opened the door to our shop. My parents ran a bakery so they were usually home, we lived above the shop.

"Hello Josh, how was your day?" My mother asked, lifting loaves of bread out of the oven.

"It was good," I replied, which was what I always said when they asked me. I climbed up the stairs to our apartment above the shop and walked down the hall to be bedroom, wondering where Myra was.

I sat down at my desk and opened up my sketchbook, heaps of drawings filled the pages. Some where nice drawings, of green meadows and things that made me happy, other's were the reality's of life in District 6. A peacekeeper bashing someone up, a little girl slumped against a wall, almost dead from starvation. They were all things I had seen.

I picked up my pencil and started drawing the two boys and Myra, it depended on my mood if my drawings were happy, sad or angry. And that day I was sad.

As I put the finishing touches on my drawing I heard my parent's come up. They'd obviusly closed the shop for today and had finished work. I decided to go down to Myra's room.

Her room was right next to mine, and was the exact same size. Myra was lying on her bed staring up at the roof.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, not bothering to look at me. I noticed a slight bruise on her arm. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to apologise for not helping you today. I'm sorry," I replied.

Myra sat up to look at me, staring me in the eye's. It wasn't often that she did that. "Don't try to help me, it just makes everything worse," she said before lying back down and continuing to stare at the roof.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll go now." I replied, closing the bedroom door carefully as I left. I felt tears glistening in my eyes. I needed to help Myra.

* * *

**So that was basically their daily life, I wanted to cover the siblings relationship.**

**1. Which character is your favourite from this chapter?**

**2. Top 3 Favourite's overall?**

**3. What sibling relationship is your favourite?**

**4. Are you enjoying the Pre-Games?**


	7. District 7 & 8 Pre-Games

**Sorry its been a while since I've updated, I've been busy with life and all that. But here are the 7 & 8 Pre-gamess! I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

**District 7 Pre-Games**

**Skylar Martinez**

"I'm back!" Someone said, knocking on the door of our house. I opened it to see my older sister Jasmine, who was probably back from the factory she worked in.

"Hi Jasmine," I said, hugging her.

"Your home!" My six year-old brother Brandon said, running into the room and wrapping himself around Jasmine's legs.

"I picked up a few things for dinner." Jasmine said, handing me a bag, inside were a few vegetable's and a slab of meat.

"You got meat!" I said happily. We rarely got meat, we were very poor, we barely had enough money for two meals again, breakfast and dinner. And that was usually flatbread we cooked using tesserae grain. Jasmine had been working in the factory for two years, dropping out of school at 17.

"Yep, someone gave me a tip at the factory today," she replied.

We walked into the small kitchen, it had room for a small open fire stove, a wooden bench and a tap for water. We started preparing the meal, Jasmine started cooking the meat, I started chopping vegetable's and Brandon started kneading the flatbread.

"Alright Brandon, good job I'll cook the flatbread now, you can go and play outside or something before the sun set's," I said to Brandon once I had finished chopping vegetable's and put them in a pot.

He nodded and ran off, leaving the kneaded dough on the bench, I began to flatten them out to cook in the oil.

"You don't cook the flatbread nearly as well as Mum did," Jasmine said, inspecting my cooking.

I smiled warily up at her. Our mother had passed away five years ago, crushed by a nearby tree whilst she was chopping wood.

"It's her five year anniversary in three days," I said, our mother had died the day before my first reaping. It was terrible, there was no one to comfort me when I had nightmare's about being reaped.

There was another knock on the door. I exchanged a look with Jasmine, dreading who it was.

Brandon came running back in. "Dad's home!" He said, scared.

"Is dinner ready?" My father asked, his voice slurred. Brandon hid behind my legs, Dad was obviously drunk.

My father had been coming home drunk almost every day since our mother died. Brandon had barely ever got to know any of his parents. Dad quit work and returned to drinking, pulling us into poverty and forcing Jasmine to quit school.

"Not yet," Jasmine replied, her voice stiff. I had never spoken to my father properly since I was 12. When my mother died it seemed I had lost two parents.

"Why not?" Dad asked.

"Because we are preparing it now, Jasmine had to come home late because she had to get extra money," I replied.

"Well I wan' it now," he said.

"Skylar, please leave me too this," Jasmine said to me. So I led Brandon out the room to my nearby bedroom.

"Daddy's scary," Brandon said, sitting on the bed across from mine.

"Don't worry, Jasmine and I will protect you," I said, going over to him and beginning to tickle him. He started laughing very hard.

"Stop it!" He laughed.

"Shuuut up!" Dad yelled. Brandon immediately stopped laughing and I stopped tickling him.

Brandon cuddled up to me, he often did when he was scared and Dad yelled at us. I sighed, though I loved Brandon I often wished I didn't have to be a parent, I wished I could just be a normal girl.

"Dinner's ready!" Jasmine called.

Brandon and I rushed into the kitchen. Jasmine was setting out plate's on the table, she had cooked the beef and arranged vegetables on the plate's along with the flatbread.

"Yummy!" Brandon said happily, rushing to the table and beginning to eat. I follow him and sit down next to my father.

"It's Reaping Day soon, are you worried?" I asked.

"Don't remind me," he said, pushing away his plate and disappearing into his room, I stare at Jasmine.

"We won't be reaped, don't worry," she said before she got up and followed our father into his room, leaving just Brandon and I.

"What's reaping?" Brandon asked. I looked over at him, I couldn't imagine him being in the games, his cute smile and blonde curly hair. He had no clue about the games.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine. The Reaping's nothing," I replied, ruffling his hair. He smiled at me. We couldn't be reaped for the Games.

* * *

**District 8 Pre-Games  
**

**Darius Trevalayne**

"Beres, wait, I need to tell you something," I called after my younger sister Beres.

"What now?" She asked impatiently.

"It's your turn to pick Fenella up from school," I said. We were supposed to take it in turns to pick up our eight year-old sister but it usually ended up being me who did it all the time.

Beres sighs. "Can't you? I have heaps of things to do." She replied.

"Fine," I said, shaking my head at Beres as she ran off again, I doubted that she had heaps of things to do.

I turned down the next street towards the Primary School for younger kids. I liked her school much more than I liked mine.

"Darius!" Fenella said, running towards me as soon as I walked in the gates. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Hi Fenella. How was school?" I asked, letting her hop onto my back so I could give her a piggy-back back home.

"It was good, but wasn't Beres meant to pick me up today?" She replied.

"She's to lazy too," I said, making Fenella giggle. Together we walk home together. Honestly, I liked my little sister a lot more than I liked Beres.

We arrived outside our house, it wasn't very big, but we were comfortable. I noticed that our mother was already home, so was Beres.

"Hi guys," my mother said as we walked into our small kitchen.

"It was good," I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "That's what you always say." She said, which was true. "Could I ask you to go and get some food from the markets? Here's the list," she continued, handing me a scrap of paper.

"Alright I will, but I promised Kaleem that I would go and hang out with him." I replied. Kaleem was my best friend and he lived near the markets.

"Fine, but he home soon," she said, before turning to Beres who had just walked into the kitchen. "Why don't you hang out with friends much?" She asked.

"Unlike them, the weak and the freaks, I don't need friends. I can function perfectly without any of them," Beres replied. I snorted, the real reason she didn't have any friends was probably because she was not the nicest person to get along with.

We lived near the markets, they were the place where people went to buy supplies that they couldn't afford to buy at the shops in the middle of the district, where the upper-class lived.

I often went to the markets so I knew my way around and knew a lot of the stall-owners. I noticed that there were a few more supplies on the shopping list than usual. I wondered why, we usually couldn't afford a whole feast of food.

I quickly dropped the food back home before I went to visit Kaleem, we had a special meeti g place where we would meet most days after school. It was down a small side-street near the apartment block Kaleem lived in, which was generally thought of as where the lower-class lived.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to do some errands for my Mum," I said to Kaleem as I arrived at the street.

He rolled his eyes. "I hate doing errands for my parents," he said. "So, any news?" He continued.

I shrugged. "No, not really. I did pretty well on my Maths test today but not much. What about you?" I replied.

"Of course you did well, your like a genius!" Kaleem said, making me smile a little. "Anyway, my news. Well it seems like half the apartment block is revolting and trying to start a rebellion." He continued.

My jaw dropped. "A rebellion? Seriously? Wow," I said.

He nodded. "Yep, and that half of my apartment block happens to include me. It's being led by these two women named Livvy and Melissa," he said. Kaleem had always been someone who would participate in a rebellion, he loved action and hated the Capitol.

"God a rebellion. Is it something to do with the Quarter Quell?" I asked. I was really nervous about the Quell. If Beres or I were reaped, that would mean Fenella would have to go into the games as well.

"I think so. I'm not sure though. One of the women, Melissa, had a daughter who died in the games a few years ago. Harriet or something," Kaleem replied.

"Wow," I said, I still hadn't gotten over the prospect of a rebellion. "I'm sure Beres would want to participate in that," I continued, Beres, like Kaleem, loved action and adventure.

"And she wouldn't stop until everyone in the Capitol was dead," Kaleem put in, he really disliked Beres but he was pretty accurate.

"Anyway, I should probably head back home, and tell my parents what's going on." I said, checking the time.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Last day of school before the Reaping," Kaleem said waving to me as he walked off back down the street. I waved back and headed off in the other direction, eager to tell my family what was going on.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you liked it. The Martinez's were very hard to write about, no offence to their creator but I enjoyed writing about Darius, the interactions were very fun.

Also thought I might tell you that for the Reapings I will have four chapters, 1-3 4-6 7-9 and 10-12 so we don't have to many chapters. And here are the questions:

1. Favourite out of the two families!

2. Favourite and least favourite characters so far?


	8. District 9 & 10 Pre-Games

**Two updates in two days! Yay! I suppose I'm really excited to get to the reapings then the Capitol chapters then the Games! Last night I planned out the games and the victor/s but as it progresses it will probably all change. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**District 9 Pre-Games**

**Carissa Black**

The sun had just begun to set as I sat down on a rock. From up on the hill the fields of District 9 looked beautiful, it was almost time for harvest so the wheat was golden.

But if you looked back behind where I was sitting, it turned from beautiful to ugly. In the distance I could see a big, electric, chain fence that ran around our district. I could see the small Justic building, graffitti painted in its side, it wasn't nearly as big as the one in the main town. I could see the small, broken down houses that we lived in.

And as I got closer to the District it began to look even more terrible when you saw the people. There was barely a smile on anyone's face, just hard looks.

"Hello Carissa, where have you been?" An old women asked me.

"Hi Mrs. Duffy, I just went for a walk near the fields," I replied. Mrs. Duffy loved on our street and was one of the oldest people in our section of the district. You didn't love very long in District 9.

"That's nice, it looks very pretty at the moment doesn't it?" She said.

I nodded enthusiastically. "We don't get much beauty around here," I said.

"Unfortunately no," Mrs. Duffy said. I waved goodbye to her and continued walking down the street.

Our house looked a lot like all the other one's around it, small, dirty and run-down. We lived near a sign that said Fairfields, the name of the village we lived in. Our District was made up of five villages and a main town. The villages all produced some type of grain, along with the next village we produced wheat. The main town processed all the grain for the Capitol, they were generally the richest in the district.

I pushed open the wooden door to our house. There was a familiar scene inside. My mother stirring a pot in our small kitchen, my dad tickling my younger sister Maple and my other sister Trianna was nowhere to be found.

"Hello Carissa, how as your walk?" My Mum asked.

"It was good, where's Trianna?" I replied. My Mum pointed to the bedroom door before continuing to stir the pot of stew.

There were two bedrooms in the house. My parents small one and the one I shared with Trianna and Maple. When I pushed open the door, I found Trianna lying on her bed, her face in her pillow.

"Hey Tri, what's the matter?" I asked her, Tri was my nickname for her.

She sat up, her eyes red. "I'm just worried," she replied.

"About what?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. She was worried about the reapings, we all were.

"The Reaping," she replied. Trianna was only ten and it seemed to unfair to have her in the reapings. I'd tried not to think about them, because me being reaped would mean Maple would have to go into the games. And she was only four.

"I know, but try not to worry, there are heaps of kids in the district and my name is only in the reaping six times. Some kids have theirs in their more than thirty times, the chances of us getting reaped are very small," I said.

Trianna had a smile on her face. "The odds are in our favour," she said, imitating our escort, a horrible women named Sasha.

I laughed. "Come on then, lets go have dinner," I said. Together we walked into the kitchen where our Dad had begun to set the table.

We had quite a big dinner that night. Stew and flatbread, usually we just had flatbread and sometimes we didn't have anything at all.

"Why are we having such a big dinner?" I asked.

"Because," my Mum replied beginning to choke on her words. "It might be one of the last we have together," she continued. My Dad out his hand around her to comfort her.

I knew our parents were extremely worried about the games. If it was bad enough for me to have to worry about myself, I couldn't imagine having to worry about all three of your children going into the games.

"Why are Mummy and Daddy so worried?" Maple asked. She was sitting next to me and on her low chair, she barely reached the table.

I sighed, Maple had no idea about the Games. "Because we might have to go away soon, onto that television show we see sometimes," I said, trying to explain it to her.

"The one with the swords?" Maple asked. I nodded sadly and she looked shocked, even at four she seemed to know what it meant.

"Can I be excused?" I asked my parents, they nodded. I took my plate up to our kitchen bench before running outside.

It was dark and cloudy, you could barely see the stars in the sky. I crouched down next to my house and sobbed into my hands. I was worried, I'd tried my hardest not to be since the Quell announcement but now it was all coming down on me. I'd been worried enough that it was my first reaping but now Maple and Trianna could go into the games as well if I got reaped. And the reaping was only in two days.

I sobbed into my hands, I tried to muffle it but it didn't work. "Shut up!" A voice yelled, coming from the house across the road. It belonged to a rough man, he was unemployed and sold illegal weapons for a living.

So I shut up. But I was still extremely worried.

* * *

**District 10 Pre-Games  
**

**Teresa Curtis**

"Come on Teresa, its time to go," my older brother Mick said, checking his watch. I sighed and closed the book I was reading, I had taken it from our classroom at school.

"I'll get Avalyn," I said. It was time for work, everyday after school I reluctantly left home to go to work at the nearby abbotoir. I knew I shouldn't complain, it got the little extra money we needed.

I walked outside, summer was coming and it was beginning to get a lot warmer. I spotted Avalyn a little way down the dirt road, playing soccer with my other younger siblings. Joel, Erynne and Angus.

"Avalyn! Come on, its time to go!" I called out. Everyone in our family started wor when they were twelve, I had been working for three years, Mick for seven and Avalyn for one.

She looked up reluctantly from the ball they had made out of reeds and sticks.

"Alright, I'm coming," she sighed, walking over to me. The abbotoir we worked at was just down the road so it didn't take long to get there.

I hated working at the abbotoir, not just because it took so much time out of my day, but also because I hate killing. I hated killing the livestock I was forced to kill. Usually Mick or Avalyn would help me but I still hated it.

A girl about my age nodded to me as I passed through the doors, she had probably been working in the last shift.

A tall man stood in the centre of a circle, he was the owner of this abbotoir and our boss, he was shouting intructions to the crowd of people that had gathered around him, most of them were between twelve and twenty.

He was yelling out the jobs everyone had been assigned to today. "Mick, Frad, Pollux, Leura and Darx, you will be on herding," he said. I sighed, herding was the best job.

"Jinger, Hans, Arabella and Rae, you will be on handling," he continued. "And Millicent, Yuri, Callen, Avalyn, Vivian and Teresa, you will be on execution," he finished.

I sighed, I was on execution again. I followed the other five workers to our station.

"You okay?" Avalyn whispered to me, she knew how much I hated execution and it was worse now, it reminded me that I might be reaped for the Hunger Games in two days. Where I would be forced to kill actual people.

I stood next to Millicent, my best friend from school, we waited whilst the other two stations set to work.

Soon six cows were pushed up into the pens, each of us held a small gun we used to kill the cow with. I stared at the cow pushed into my pen.

It was grey and dirty, and only young. It stared up at me, its eyes full of fright. I didn't want to kill it.

"Come on Teresa, you'll be fine," Avalyn said.

I sighed and aimed my gun at the cows head, we got into serious trouble if we landed a bullet in the body as that would ruin the carcass. I closed my eyes as I pulld the trigger, I didn't want to see the cow drop dead before me.

I heard a squeal and opened my eyes again, I had hit the cow right in the eye and it Kay dead before me.

"See, your fine," Avalyn said.

The next six cows were pushed up into the pen, I tried not to look at the cow as I shot it. More and more cows were pushed up, we killed a lot each day.

I closed my eye's each time as I shot. Suddenly I heard a yell.

"Teresa Curtis!" It was the boss. I opened my eyes and saw that I had aimed wrong and accidently hit the cows body, I would be in serious trouble.

I turned around sheepishly to face the boss. He was scowling at me.

"Idiot! How dare you ruin a carcass!" He yelled. Everyone had stopped working and had turned to stare at me. "All of you get back to work! Teresa, come with me," he yelled, dragging me along the shed.

I followed him down the building towards his office. I was nervous, what if I got fired? My parents would never forgive me.

He ushered me into his office. "I cannot deal with incompetent kids like you. Tay is the fifth time this year that you have shot the body. And since I have a lot of kids who want to get a job here, I am going to have to fire you." He said.

I gasped at his words. "No, please don't," I begged.

"I will give you the rest of this months salary but you are not to return to work here," he continued, glaring at me. I nodded sadly and walked out of the office, my head hanging down. Everyone in the building stared at me as I walked out.

I continued walking back to my house, nervous about what my parents would say when I told the, I was fired. We needed the money I earned.

"Why are you home early?" My mum asked as I opened the door.

I gulped. "I-I hit the cow, and he fired me," I said, tears in the corner of my eyes.

My Mum was silent for a moment. "Oh Teresa, that's okay, it'll be alright, I'm sure you can get another job somewhere else." She said, but I could hear worry in her voice.

I had to get another job, my parents and Mick all worked but we still didn't earn enough.

* * *

**I know its probably not a very good chapter and I know there wasn't much sibling Interaction in District 10 but ah well, I hope you still enjoyed it! There is only one more Pre-games left, I hope i'll be able to get it up tomorrow or the next day. And here are some questions**

**1. Favourite POV**

**2. Favourite family out of the two**

**3. Any predictions for alliances (Not all families will be allies)**

**4. Least favourite chapter so far**

**5. What are you most looking forward too?**

**6. Any predictions for bloodbaths?**


	9. District 11 & 12 Pre-Games

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been caught up in my other stories. But now that the 72nd games is finished you should expect more regular updates. And this is the last Pre-Games! Next up are the four reapings and then the Capitol chapter! I hope you enjoy this. Also I apologise Camilia's creator, I forgot that her parents were divorced until I had finished the chapter, sorry.**

* * *

**District 11 Pre-Games**

**Camilia Plunks**

I woke up the morning of the day before the reaping feeling happy. I'd had a dream, a dream I'd had many times before but I still felt happy every time I had it.

It started off in a meadow full of daisy's. Around me was an abundance of food, everything I had dreamed of. Then next to me, was a river full of fresh, clear water. My younger sister was laughing, and we were all happy.

If only that was what life was really like.

"Camilia, time to ge up," my mother said. I reluctantly got out of bed, my brother and sister's beds were already empty so I assumed they were up.

My father was sitting at the small table in the kitchen, staring at a sheet of paper. I'd noticed we got a lot of those sheets of paper.

"You okay Dad?" I asked.

"I'm fine Camilia, don't worry about me," he said, ruffling my hair. But I knew that both my parents were extremely worried about many thing.

They were worried about money mostly. The Plunk's used to live quite decently running one of the plantations in the District. But one year there was a massive drought, they spent most of their money trying to keep the plants alive, but it hadn't worked. Now they loved in a tiny house owned by the mayor and they struggled to earn enough money to even buy food.

And now they were also worried about the reaping. After the Quell twist I had overheard them discussing it most nights. I was supposed to be asleep. I overheard that they'd ere extremely worried.

"Do you want breakfast?" My younger sister Lory asked me. She was stirring a pot over the old stove we owned.

"Yes please Lory," I replied. She handed me a bowl of some sort of porridge. It was a lot bigger then what we normally got.

My Dad sighed. "Alright kiddos, I have to go to work now, bye," he said, wrapping me in a hug. He hated work but reluctantly went to it everyday.

"Where's Jai?" I asked as my Dad left.

"He went to work early, he had to run an errand for the manager or something," my Mum replied. Jai was nineteen so along with Dad he worked.

"We have the day off school today!" Lory said excitedly.

I managed to smile at her, we had the day off school because it was the day before the Realing. But being only seven, Lory didn't really understand what it meant.  
"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked Lory.

She thought for a minute. "Could we go to the main part of town?" She asked, Lory loved going there, she'd never lived there but it was the nicest part of town.

"Sure," I replied. It sometimes cheered me up, going there, I could pretend that I wasn't living in poverty.

"Mum, we're going to the main part of town," I called to my mother, she agreed to let us go so we left.

If you ignored all the people starving, the homeless orphans and terrible working conditions. District 11 could actually be a nice place. The trees were pretty, the sky was often clear and it was usually warm. I liked to imagine what it'd be like if it was actually like that.

District 11 was a big district and we lived on the outskirts, so it was usually a half-hour walk to get to the middle of the district, the nicer part.

We walked in silence. Lory was staring around at the tree's, plantations and small houses around us. As we got closer to the district centre the houses began to get a bit bigger and nicer.

"I wish we lived in one of those houses," Lory whispered to me, pointing to the bigger houses in the distance.

"Me too," I replied.

We finally reached the district square, it was big with lots of shops and houses around it, it was probably the nicest part of the district. The square was usually filled with stalls from the daily market, but not today. Today the square was empty.

"Oi, you kids, get off the square," someone in the distance yelled. He was a Peacekeeper, standing on top of a stage in front of the Justice Building and he was directing orders.

We quickly rushed down a side street. The Peacekeepers could get pretty rough sometimes and it was best to avoid them.

"Why did we have to leave?" Lory asked me.

"Because they were busy setting up for the Reaping tomorrow," I replied nervously. I was very worried about the reaping tomorrow.

"Oh yeah," Lory said a little sadly, gazing off into the distance. Maybe she did understand a bit of the Games and that she could die if she got reaped. "I'm scared about the reaping tomorrow," Lory continued.

"Why?" I asked surprised, I hadn't expected her to ask such a question, I knew I didn't really know what the games were when I was seven.

"Because we might get Reaped, and if we get reaped, we'll die," she replied, her auburn hair exactly like mine falling into her face.  
"Oh Lory, I promise we won't be reaped, there are thousands of slips of paper and thousands of kids who could get reaped. And even if we did get reaped, we would try to win," I replied, putting my arm around her to try and comfort her.

"You promise we won't get reaped?" Lory asked, her bright blue eyes looking up at me.

"I promise."

* * *

**District 12 Pre-Games**

**Jules McLellan**

"Milo, come and help me with the dishes," I called to my twin brother, who was sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he mumbled walking to our small kitchen sink and beginning to scrub dishes. We worked in silence.

Suddenly Milo broke the silence. "You know... We could get reaped the day after tomorrow," he said quietly.

I looked at him quizically for a moment, we were both twenty-one, our names weren't in the Reaping. Then I realised what he meant. "You mean Klaus could get reaped?" I asked.

He nodded, Klaus was our younger brother, but when we were put into the orphanage, he was adopted but we were left behind. I didn't see him very often. I sighed, after I turned eighteen I thought I'd be free from the games. But how with the Quell twist I wasn't.

"He won't get reaped, and even in the tiniest possibility that he is, we could be the oldest tributes there so we would stand a chance," I said, my voice wavering.

Milo rolled his eyes. "Do you really think we'd stand a chance against trained Careers?" He asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

I stared at him. "I'm going to bed," I said.

I walked into my small bedroom, Milo's was right next to mine. My bedroom was just a small chest of drawers and a bed.

The next morning I woke up with a sense of dread coming over me, today I had to meet with Jaxen. I was planning something big with him.

Milo was surprisingly already up and cooking breakfast, he was never up early on days when he didn't have to work.

"Morning July," he said, July was his nickname for me.

"Hey Milo, I need to go somewhere soon, what are you going to do today?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I suppose I have to check on Mother," he said. Each day we has off we rotated checking on our mother, a drug addict who used to abuse us before we were out in the orphanage. I hated her.  
And I definitely had a reason to hate her. When I was 18 I left the orphanage I lived in and live on the streets. I met a Peackeeper and became pregnant and gave birth to a girl who I named Juliet. Then I went back to live with my abusive mother, I needed help raising the child. I was unemployed and often hungry but soon I got a job driving trains to deliver coal to the Capitol. On my first trip I left, leaving my mother and Milo in charge of Juliet. When I came back I discovered Milo being whipped in the square. He told me that my mother had killed Juliet. My daughter was dead.

"Alright, I'm sure you'll have fun with that," I said, winking at him, he rolled his eyes back. We both hated visiting our mother but we had too.

I walked into our small bathroom, if you could call it that, it didn't have a proper toilet, bath or anything like that. I brushed back my straight blonde hair and pulled it up in a ponytail.

"I'm going to go now Milo," I called to him once I was ready, but it seemed he had already left.

I walked down the dusty streets of District 12 before I came to a small neighbourhood of houses. They were run-down with most of them broken, people generally tried to avoid this part of the District. I walked down the street until I came to a house. It looked abandoned but it wasn't.

"Jaxen, are you in their?" I called, pushing open the broken door.

"Is that you Jules? C'mon in, I'm 'ere," Jaxen replied.

He was sitting at his small table, a pipe jutting out of his mouth. He grinned at me as I walked in. "So, hit times tomorrow ain't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow night, can you do it then?" I replied nervously. He nodded.

The truth was that Jaxen was a trained hit-man. He was unemployed as he had lost a leg in a coal-mining accident. He had started up a sort of assassins business, and he was very good at killing. I had two targets in mind.

"So, which one do ya want me to do first?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute, my two targets were the two people I hated most. The Peacekeeper, the father of Juliet who had abandoned me after I has the child. And of course my mother, who killed Juliet in exchange for drugs.

"The Peacekeeper," I replied, for some reason I hated him more then my mother.

"Alrighty then, its a done deal. Do ya have the money with ya now?" He asked.

I handed over a few small coins, he didn't charge much for his services. I hurried off, grateful to be out of that house. Jaxen scared me.

I wandered around for a bit, wondering what to do. I decided to head to the markets in the centre of the District.

I was browsing through some vegetables an old lady was selling when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Klaus.

"Klaus?" I asked surprised, I hadn't seen him in years.

"Hey July," he replied. I hugged him. He had grown a lot since I had last seen him, and he looked very well fed. A few years ago the mayor had decided to adopt three children from our orphanage, Klaus had been one of them.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" he replied politely.

"Not so good I'm afraid," I said, which was true. Klaus lived in a rich family whilst Milo and I struggled for money.

"Oh, why?" He asked, but he was interrupted by two girls shouting at him to hurry up. The older one was Madge, the mayor's daughter and the other was a girl I recognised from the orphange who had been adopted alongside Klaus. "Oh, I've got to go, bye Jules!" He said.

I waved to him as he ran off with his adopted sisters. I was glad I got the chance to talk to him.

* * *

**So, I think they were both action-packed chapters, what did you think? The Pre-Games are finally finished so next up is the 1, 2 and 3 Reaping! And here are questions:**

**1. Now that the Pre-Games is over what chapter was your least favourite?**

**2. What was your favourite?**

**3. Who do you like better in this chapter?**

**4. Top 3 favourite families?**

**5. Top 3 least favourite families?**

**6. Who is your favourite and least favourite tributes?**

**Trivia: What District did Gale move to after Mockingjay?**


	10. District 1, 2 & 3 Reapings

**Here's the first reaping chapter! It's districts 1, 2 & 3! Anyway last night I was watching TV and there was a family called the Martinez's! They lived in Mexico and ran a shop where they sold fireworks hats...Yeah the shows weird, but it is the funniest thing you will ever watch. It's called Hamish and Andy's and god they are hilarious! Anyway...on to the chapter.**

* * *

**District 1 Reaping**

**Iris Royale**

I opened my eye's. The sun had just started to rise and the sky was a brilliant orange-yellow colour. I suddenly remembered what day it was. Reaping day.

It had been two years since my last Reaping. This would be my eight reaping.

I walked over to Tatum's room. Our Reaping started very early, at eight o'clock so we needed to get up early.

I knocked on her door. "Tatum, come on its Reaping Day," I called.

I heard a moan in reply and smiled to myself as I walked down the corridor and into the kitchen. My mother was already up but my father was nowhere to be seen.

"Good Morning Iris," my mother said.

"Hey Mum. It's Reaping Day today," I said.

My mother looked nervous, I would be too if I ran the risk of having both my children reaped. "Don't worry Mum, Tatum won't get reaped and even if she does I'm sure someone would volunteer for family glory or whatever," I said, trying to comfort her.

My father walked into the room, rubbing sleep from his eye's. "So, reaping day, are my brave girls going to volunteer?" He asked.

"No today Dad, we won't," Tatum said, walking into the room. I knew she was planning on volunteering in a couple of years, Tatum loved the games, but not right now.

I quickly finished my breakfast and walked back into my room to get ready for the reaping. I brushed back my brown hair and got out the white top I was planning on wearing for the reaping,

After getting ready I checked my watch. 7 o'clock, I still had half and hour before I had to head off to the Reaping. I decided I wanted to go talk to Tatum, she loved the Games and I was slightly worried that she might volunteer.

I knocked on her door but there was no reply from inside. "Where did Tatum go?" I asked my mother as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, she went to hang out with Dakota," she replied, smiling a little. She seemed to find it very funny that Tatum had a boyfriend.

Eventually it was time for the reaping and Tatum arrived back home. We were ready to head off to the district square.

"Do I get my name marked off or anything since if Tatum gets reaped I have to go into the games?" I asked my parents as we arrived at the square.

"I think we have to go up together," Tatum replied, nodding towards the line.

We joined up the line of kids and looked around. I was shocked to see a lot of younger kids who shouldn't be eligible for the games, including a girl who looked to be about five.  
There were also older people like me who were adults, including a man who looked to be thirty.

"Your names?" The woman at the desk asked as we approached her.

"Tatum and Iris Royale," I replied confidently, the woman marked our names off and directed us to the crowd of other children.

I stood up the back with the older and younger children who's names weren't in the bowl but who were still eligible. Tatum joined her best friend Cecelia in the sixteen year-old's section.

Our escort walked to the stage, she was new and I had never seen her before but she introduced herself as Jewelza.

"Welcome everybody, to the District 1 reaping of the 75th Annual Hunger Games!" She chirped. "Now as we all know, this is no regular games. Instead of a male and female tribute being reaped we will have groups of siblings!" She said excitedly. "Well, lets get down to business," she continued.

She walked over to the Reaping bowl, it was filled to the brim with names as it had both boys and girls names. I gulped nervously as she picked one out.

She cleared her throat. "Cecelia Crescent," she called out. "And Kaleb Crescent," she continued. I gasped, Cecelia was Tatum's best friend.  
I watched as the ten year-old boy who had been standing behind me began to walk to the stage, followed by his older sister Cecelia.

Suddenly I saw someone following them, someone who looked identical to me. Tatum. Her clear voice rung out across the square. "I volunteer as tribute."

I gasped. Tatum had volunteered, which meant I had to go up as well. It all seemed like a dream, I felt sick as I walked up to the stage, not looking at anyone. I was in the games.

"What's your name?" Jewelza asked as we got to the stage.

"Tatum Royale, and this is my sister Iris," Tatum replied.

Jewelza smiled and directed us onto the stage. "May I present to you the District 1 tributes for the third Quarter Quell. Tatum and Iris Royale!" She said to the crowd.

The crowd cheered. I turned towards Tatum who was smiling at me. I hated her for volunteering for the games. I slapped her hard on the cheek and the crowd gasped.

"You idiot," I hissed at her. She had landed me in the games.

* * *

**District 2 Reaping**

**Slate Welsh**

"No work today," Jove said, sounding relieved.

I nodded, but I was to nervous to be relieved. It was my first reaping, and hopefully not my last. I felt sick to my stomach, my name was only in the reaping once but Schist had insisted on taking tessarae out for the family every year which meant his name was in the reaping 56 times, Kons' was in their 5 times, Jove's four times and Chert's twice.

Which meant that there were 68 slips of paper that could mean I was reaped. The odds weren't in my favour.

My family never really worried about the reaping, even if we did get reaped someone would usually volunteer. I still remembered Schist getting reaped when he was fourteen, though of course someone volunteered for him. But this year I doubted there would be a volunteer.

"Slate come on, its time to get ready," Konnabeth called out to me.

"I'm coming Kons," I replied, taking my bowl to our small sink.

Chert was already dressed and was grinning at me. I glared back at him. He was always cocky and it got very annoying.

About an hour later everyone was finally ready, and there was half an hour till the reaping. So we started our long trek to the centre of the District.

I walked behind the rest of my family, very nervous, I was scared that we would get reaped.  
I tugged on Konnabeth's shirt to get her attention. "Kons, do you think we'll get reaped?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You have asked me that question at least ten times this week. We won't get reaped, stop worrying there's heaps of kids in the district," she said, though I could hear a hint of worry in her voice.

I decided that I had to stop being miserable and worrying about the reaping so I ran ahead. "Come on Chert! I'll race you to the end of the road!" I called to Chert, he shook his head.

So I ran by myself to the end of the road and waited till the rest of my family caught up.

After a while we arrived at the District square, it was already filled with many people.

"Good luck," my mother said, hugging me, a worried expression on her face. I managed to smile back.

I followed my brothers to the desk. Konnabeth had spotted her best friend Livia and had run off to see her. Livia lived on the rich side if town and I didn't like her very much.

"Names?" The man at the desk asked.

"I'm Schist Welsh. And this is Jove, Chert and Slate," Schist replied. "Our sister Konnabeth is also coming but she's a while away." He continued.

I waved to my brothers as I made my way down to the front of the crowd, where the twelve year-olds stood. I took my place right in the front row and stared up at the stage.

I was extremely nervous. In the Reaping bowl were many slips of paper. Some that contained the power to kill me. No one else around me seemed to be nervous, though not many people were in District 2 where the Games were prized. They were probably expecting a victor, our tribute won last year.

Our escort walked to the stage. "Good Morning District 2!" She said happily. The crowd fell silent. After the mayor said his speech and we were shown a video it was time for the names to be reaped.

The escort walked to the bowl, reached her hand in and grabbed a piece of paper. I held my breath as she walked to the microphone, praying that it wasn't me.

"Konnabeth Welsh!" She called out. "And her siblings. Schist, Jove, Chert and Slate, oh a big family!" She continued.

I gasped, the kids around me were staring at me as I made my way to the stage. Konnabeth smiled encouragingly at me. My worst nightmare had come true.

Jove turned towards Konnabeth. "Well done big sis, now look what you've gotten us into!" He said sarcastically. Konnabeth looked hurt.

"Any volunteers?" Our escort asked the crowd. No one stepped forward.

I drew in a sharp breath. My nightmare had come true. I was in the games.

* * *

**District 3 Reaping**

**Luna Rivers**

"Come on guys, time to get up," I said. It was Reaping Day, the most dreaded day of the year in District 3.

Neo and Blue immediately got up but the others stayed in bed. "Caz, Nate, get up now!" I yelled at them. Caz groaned and rolled over on his mattress, but eventually they both got up.

Blue began to prepare breakfast and I helped Nate roll away the mattresses. We had to pack up in case we were Reaped.

We ate our breakfast in silence, all of us, except Neo, were worrying about the reaping. There was quite a good chance that we could be reaped, especially if someone has discovered that we were living here, reapings were often rigged.

"What the matter Luna?" Neo asked me sweetly.

I turned to him and put on a fake smile. "Nothing's the matter, we just might have to go somewhere that's all," I replied. He nodded and went off to do something.

"Are you okay Caz?" I asked Caz who was sitting on a log, his face buried in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just worried. About us being reaped, or Jed, there's a big chance he could be reaped, his older sisters name is in the reaping so many times," Caz replied.

"Don't worry, we'll both be fine," I said.

We were supposed to change into our best clothes for the reaping, but we didn't have any, we couldn't afford some. So we just wore our everyday, dirty clothes.

"Come on guys, its time to go," I said. The others reluctantly got up. I held Neo's hand as we walked to the District square, it was already crowded by the time we got up there.

"Where do we go now?" Caz asked.

Nate pointed to the nearby desk where lots of kids were lining up. The line was long and it seemed to take hours before it got to us.

"Names?" The man at the desk asked.

Nobody spoke so I stepped forward. "Um, Luna, Blue, Caz, Nate and Neo Rivers," I replied. He marked so,etching in his big notebook.

"And how many of you are eligible?" He asked.

"Three. Blue, Nate and Caz," I replied. He made another note in his book and ushered us away.

"Good luck guys," I said to my siblings, hugging them. Nate managed to fake a smile at me.

"We'll be fine," he said.

I nodded and waved to them as they walked off to their designated areas. I grabbed Neo and followed the older and younger children to a section at the back.

"Welcome District 3, to the reaping of the 75th Annual Hunged Games!" Our escort, a horrible man named Vivian said.

"Not him again," I heard the nine year-old girl next to me mutter.

"Alright, lets get straight to the Reaping. No point waiting around is there?" He said, he always skips the formalities.

He slowly walked over to the Reaping bowl, as if he wanted to draw out the torture. He carefully selected a slip of paper and walked back to the microphone. It seemed to take years until he finally announced the names.

"Our tributes for this year are Caz Rivers," he began, I knew as soon as I heard the word Caz that I was doomed. "And his siblings Luna, Blue, Nate and Neo."

"Luna? What's going on?" Neo asked me as we walked to the stage slowly. I didn't reply.

I met up with Blue on the way to the stage. "Don't worry, we'll be fine, we'll get through this," she whispered into my ear.

We joined hands as we walked onto the stage. Caz was already there, looking extremely guilty as though it was his fault that we were reaped.

Nate was the last one on the stage. He rolled his eyes and took out a piece of paper and ripped it up saying. "Well that ruined my plans for today so thanks I lot."

I gave him a startled look. He said that in front of all the districts and the Capitol? I hit him over the head. Then I break down in tears. My family is going into the games.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the first Reaping chapter? I hope it doesn't get too repetitive. So the next chapter will be Districts 4, 5 and 6 reapings. Oh and I thought I should feel, you about the plans for this story. So after the reapings there will be a chapter on Good-byes, them train rides, then chariot rides, then training. And here are the questions.**

**1. Favourite Reaping?**

**2. Favourite character out of these three?**

**3. What are you most looking forward to?**

**Trivia: How many older brothers does Peeta have?**


	11. District 4, 5 & 6 Reapings

**Sorry I haven't update for a while but I've been away on holiday so I haven't really been able to, so here is the 4, 5 & 6 Reapings! I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

**District 4 Reaping**

**Phyllis Modula**

I woke up on the morning of the reaping feeling calm, I didn't know why, I just was in a good mood, even though later I would volunteer for the games.

"Good Morning Phyllis," my father said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad," I replied, grabbing a piece of toast and beginning to eat.

"Are you nervous? About the Reaping today?" He asked, I wasn't nervous, I was planning on volunteering anyway but I hadn't told my parents that.

"Not really, there's not a very big chance that I'll get reaped, being an only child," I replied.  
I finished my toast and rushed into my room to get ready for the reaping, once I was finished I headed over to Nova's house.

"Please don't volunteer Phyllis, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Nova begged, we were sitting on her bed discussing the reaping.

"I've already told you Nova, I've made up my mind and I'm not going to change it. Anyway it's better I go into the games rather then a big family," I replied.

"I just- don't want to lose you like we lost Neanna and Coral and Maria, your my best friend," she said.

"Nova you were planning on volunteering this year if it hadn't been for the Quell Twist, you can't tell me not too, and I was planning on volunteering next year anyway, it's just better this year because then I can save a family," I pointed out.

"But there will be a lot more people this year and a worse chance of winning," Nova said.

I stood up. "Nova, I am going to volunteer whether you like it or not so stop arguing with me, your not going to change my mind," I said, raising my voice.

"What's going on?" Nova's younger sister Eliza asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing, anyway I'm heading over to the reaping," I mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Just remember, don't worry about getting reaped, it's very unlikely that you will," my mother assured me as we reached the square. I began to feel guilty about leaving my parents and making them sad by volunteering.

"No, they'll be proud of you for saving others," I muttered to myself as I joined the line of kids getting their names marked off.

Four people walked onto the stage. Our mayor, our escort Grander and the two mentors Jace and Annie who had won the 72nd and 70th Hunger Games.

The Mayor said his speech as usual and then Grander walked to the microphone. "Hello District 4 and welcome to the reaping of the Third Quarter Quell!" He announced. "As you all know, groups of siblings will be reaped for this years games," he continued. "Now, let's get on to the reaping of the names."

I began to feel nervous as he approached the bowl, it was almost time for me to volunteer. I had been preparing for this for years but I was still very nervous.

"Our tributes for the 75th Annual Hunger Games are Freya Ulluria and her siblings Natalia, Maya and Asker," he announced to the crowd.

Four children began to walk to the stage, three girls and a boy. They all looked shocked and very scared, and they were young too. Asker who must have been the oldest looked about fourteen, Freya twelve, Natalia ten and Maya only six.

"Any volunteers?" Grander asked the crowd. Everyone was silent, including me.

"I volunteer as tribute." I said, stepping out of the crowd, everyone looked shocked.

"Excellent, and what's your name?" Grander asked.

"Phyllis Modula," I replied. The four children looked very relieved.

I scanned the crowd, Nova was standing near the back, looking very sad, and my parents were staring at me in shock.

"Do you have any siblings?" Grander asked. I shook my head.

"Well, congratulations to our tribute from District 4. Phyllis Modula!"

* * *

**District 5 Reaping**

**Lena Ricottice**

My family spoke in hushed voices as I walked in, at first I wondered why they looked so nervous. Then I remembered. It was reaping day.

"What's the matter guys?" I asked.

Grunner have me a strange look. "It's Reaping Day," he said.

"Yeah, but come on, lighten up, we probably won't get Reaped so stop being so nervous. And even if we do get reaped, wouldn't we want our last moments together to be special?" I said.

"That's a fair point," my mother put out.

I sat down next to her and grabbed a nearby bread roll which was my breakfast, it wasn't much but although I was acting like I didn't care, I was really nervous.

We ate in silence, no one daring to speak, I began to get sick of it. "I'm going to get ready," I announced. Again no one spoke.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom and found that my clothes for the Reaping were already laid out on my bed. A red top and skirt. I quickly pulled them on and began to bursh my long, brown hair.

"Lena? Can I come in?" I heard Grunner say.

"Fine little brother," I replied, Grunner was half an hour younger then me. Grunner walked in, his bright blue eyes looked red from crying. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm scared. I was up all night worrying about the Reaping and having nightmares about going into the games. A-and in one of the nightmare I-I had to k-kill you," he replied, his voice shaking.

He sat down on my bed, his face in his hands. "You've never been like this in other Reapings? Why are you so worried?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I just have a terrible feeling and I'm worrying so much about being Reaped. It's just worse because if I get reaped then you will have to go into the games as well and I couldn't live with that guilt and-" he replied, cutting off as he began to sob again.

I was getting really concerned, normally I didn't really speak to my brother, especially talks like this. And he had never acted like that before. He must have been really scared.

I put my arm around him, something I hadn't done in years. "Don't worry, be brave, we'll be fine. I promise."

Later we were rushing down the streets to the District Square, we were already very late and you didn't want to be late for the Reaping. Grunner walked behind me, there were no traces left on his face that he had been crying.

We finally reached the square and hugged our parents quickly before joining the end of the line to get our names marked off.

Grunner was looking uneasily at the big bowl on the stage, it was a lot bigger then most years. "Grunner, remember, don't worry we won't get Reaped," I assured him.

The woman at the desk pricked mine and Grunner's fingers, it was time for us to part. I was beginning to feel very nervous and I must have looked it as well because Grunner put his arm around me and said. "Don't worry, we won't get Reaped."

I smiled up at him, though I was a little older he was still a lot taller then me. We hadn't been this nice to each other since we were very young.

I took my place next to my best friend Pauline as our escort walked to the stage. I had never seen her before but she introduced herself as Utopia.

"Welcome District 5 to the 75th Annual Hunger Games Reaping!" She announced to the silent crowd, she looked very excited. "Now, as we all know the twist for this years Third Quarter Quell is that siblings will be reaped from each district!" She continued.

She smiled excitedly at the crowd as she walked over to the Reaping Bowl, she took ages to pick a name out. I felt so nervous by the time she reached the microphone that I though I could be sick!

"The tributed from District 5 for the 75th Annual Hunger Games are Lena Ricottice and her brother Grunner."

I gasped, it couldn't be happening. I heard a cry come out from Pauline and hundreds of eyes on me as I made my way to the stage.

I walked to the stage, Utopia beaming at me. "Congratulations Lena? And where's Grunner?" She said.

I scanned the crowd for Grunner and saw him standing still as if he were paralysed from shock. Then he slowly walked to the stage.

"Congratulations to this years tributes, Lena and Grunner!" Utopia said. But I was shocked, I had broken my promise. I had gotten us reaped.

* * *

**District 6 Reaping**

**Myra Pendle**

"Myra, come on sweeties, its time to get up," my mother called through my bedroom door.

I sighed to myself, I had been up for ages, just thinking. But I finally managed to get out of bed and follow my mother downstairs.

"Good Morning Myra," my father said.

Joshua was already up and was drawing something in his notebook, but when I leant over too see what he was drawing, he quickly closed the book.

"Good Morning Dad. I'm going to go upstairs," I replied.

"But Myra, you haven't had any breakfast?" My mother said.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, rushing past her and back down the corridor. The truth was, I was quite hungry, I just didn't want to be around my family. It reminded me of what would happned later that day.

I lay down on my bed and folded my arms behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. I began to think, and let my dreams take me away from reality.

I began to dream of a perfect world, one where I didn't have to fear the Capitol or the Reaping, one where there weren't any Peackeepers to threaten you, one where there were no bullies to bully me, one where no one lived in poverty. One where I didn't live behind a fence in Panem.

I began to daydream of a city, money didn't exist and everyone was happy. But I knew nothing like that could ever exist.

There was another knock on the door and I heard my mother call me again and wake me from my daydream. I sighed, if only something like the city I'd imagined could exist.

I could hear my father and Joshua talking together as we walked down the street. I could only hear snippets of what they were saying, but I could hear that Joshua was extremely nervous about the Reaping.

We passed another family on the way, they looked just as nervous as we were, the youngest one, who looked only about nine, was crying.

"We're here," my mother said as we finally reached the square. "Good luck guys, and remember, don't worry." She continued, pulling us both into a tight hug.

I followed Joshua into the crowd. "How could we not worry about the reaping?" He muttered before disappaering into the crowd of nervous twelve year-old boys.

I watched him before walking into the fourteen year old girls section.

The mayor, our mentors and the escort walked onto stage, the mayor said his speech and we were presented with the video from the Capitol like usual.

"So, now we will get on to the Reaping of the names, since this is the Third Quarter Quell, only one name will be reaped," our escort said boredly, he never seemed to like being an escort.

He walked over to the bowl and picked the name off the top of the bowl, the whole crowd was silent as he walked back to the microphone.

"The tributes are Myra Pendle and her brother Joshua Pendle." He said.

At first I looked around to see who had been Reaped, then with a start I realised who it was. It was Joshua and I.

The girl standing next to me nudged me and I began to walk to the stage. I didn't really realise what was going on, just that it was bad.

Joshua gripped my hand as we met in the middle of the path to the stage, he managed to smile a little at me as we walked the steps to the stage.

At that moment it hit me. I had been Reaped.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed that! Here are some questions.**

**1. Favourite POV?**

**2. Favourite Reaping so far?**

**3. What could I do to improve?**

**Trivia: During the Reaping Recap, what Districts did Katniss mention?**

**Well, that's it so until next time Farewell! The next chapter should be up soon but I have to go back to school soon :(**


	12. District 7, 8 & 9 Reapings

**Hi, I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with school stuff. Anyway I started a new Harry Potter story if you were interested. Now I'm pretty sure one of you guys reviewed that story saying I shouldn't be writing 2 1/2 stories at once so I could update this story faster. They reviewed as a guest so I'm not sure who it was but I can write three stories at once okay? And I want to. Anyway for my reader of the Harry Potter SYOC, the next chapter will be up sometime next week because squidscool is writing that chapter and despite my badgering she hasn't written it and is now performing in a musical for the next few days so won't be able to write, but she has promised to make it really long. Anyway here is the chapter!**

* * *

**District 7 Reaping**

**Jasmine Martinez**

I was already awake by the time the rest of my family woke up. I had barely been able to sleep at all. I was too nervous.

"Morning Jaz," Skylar said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hey Skylar, do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry.

"I am!" Brandon said excitedly. I exchanged a painful smile with Skylar, he had no idea what was going on. That it was Reaping Day.

I poured out three portions of the porridge I had made. One for Brandon, one for my father and one for me. Though like Skylar I wasn't very hungry.

Brandon made a face as I pushed my bowl towards him. "We get this again?" He asked.

"Sorry Brandon, but that's all we can afford," I replied sadly.

My father walked in, obviously very drunk from the night before, but he never drank on Reaping Day's so hopefully he could become more sober.

"W'ats for breakfas'?" He asked, his voice slurred. I pushed a bowl towards him, glaring at him, but he didn't seem to notice.  
We ate in silence, though Brandon was trying to pick up the mood, I didn't want to make him unhappy, but I had to tell him what was going on and what might happen to him.

"Hey Brandon, could I please talk to you?" I asked.

He hopped off his chair and followed me into our room. "What about?" He asked.

"So today something might happen in the District. Do you remember last year when we all had to go to the square and someone's name was picked from the bowl?" I asked, trying to explain it so he would understand.

"Sort of, was that when all the Capitol people came?" He asked.

"Yes. Well, do you know what happens if your name gets picked?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well, they go onto a TV show and they have to go into an arena. After that, well they could die."

"Oh, will I get Reaped?" He asked.

"No, no, you won't so don't worry about it," I said.

I checked the old clock on the wall, it was time to leave for the Reaping. "Come on guys, its time to go!" I called out.

We slowly walked to the Reaping, none of us speaking. When we finally reached the District square I took Brandon to the older and younger kids section and Skylar walked to the sixteen year-olds section.

"We'll be fine," I said to Skylar who nodded nervously.

Our escort Pettite, walked to the stage, I glared at her as she walked on but of course she didn't see me. "Hello District 7! And welcome to the Reaping!" She called out in her high-pitched voice. "Well, first Mayor Grant will say his speech then we have an exciting video to watch!" She squeaked.

Our Mayor reluctantly walked up and gave his speech, we were then shown the video as usual. I began to play with my brown hair, as I usually did when I was nervous.

"Okay, how's that finished, we can get on to the Reaping! As you know, since it is a Quarter Quell, only one tribute will be Reaped, but their siblings will have to come up as well!" She said excitedly.

Before I knew it, she had picked out a name and was walking back over to the microphone. "Our tribute for this year, is Skylar Martinez and her siblings, Jasmine and Brandon!" Pettite said.

"They called out my name? Why?" Brandon asked. I didn't reply. I was too shocked, and very angry, we had been reaped. I grabbed hold of Brandon's hand and marched to the stage with my head held high.

Pettite congratulated us as we reached the stage, but I glared at her, looking her in the eye and stepping on her toe. She yelled out in pain. Good, I thought, make them pay.

* * *

**District 8 Reaping**

**Beres Trevalayne**

I walked down our street, past the many familiar houses that I went past almost every day. But this time something seemed different. There was a lot of nervous energy in the air. Probably because it was Reaping Day.

I didn't really get how so many people got so nervous on Reaping Day, there is a very small chance that you'll get Reaped so there is no point in getting nervous, its just a waste of time. But for once I was nervous, because there was a greater chance that I would get Reaped and so would Fenella and Darius.

"Beres, come back, it's time to get ready!" My mother called from the end of our street. I sighed and turned around to head back to the house.

Fenella and Darius were already ready and were sitting at the table talking to each other. Fenella looked very worried. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom which I shared with Fenella, a dress was payed out on my bed, my best dress that I wore to Reapings.

I quickly pulled it on, quickly brushed my auburn hair and rushed back down stairs again, Fenella and Darius were still talking.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Fenella gulped. "I'm just nervous for the Reaping," she said.

I rolled my eyes, if no one in my fa ily was going to be strong about the Reaping then I had to be. "Come on, we're not going to get Reaped so quit worrying," I said.

"Just because you don't care about yourself or any of us doesn't mean we can't!" Darius suddenly said angrily, standing up.

"I didn't say I didn't care about you, I just said to stop worrying!" I replied.

"Guys, please stop fighting," Fenella said quietly, and a little sadly.

Darius glared at me and sat down again, I turned around and walked away again. "Come on kids, its time to go!" My father called, he also sounded scared and nervous for us.

We hurried to the District square, arriving quite early. We lined up in a lime of other kids to get our fingers pricked and our names recorded.

"Alright Fenella, you have to go and stand up the back with the other little kids. See that girl there, go and follow her," Darius told Fenella.

She nodded. "And what happens if they call out my name?"

"Your name won't get called. But if it does, then you have to follow Darius and I to the stage," I replied. She was only eight and was worrying about the Reaping.

We parted ways and I walked to the fourteen year-old girls section. A couple of girls I knew from school smirked at me as I walked in but I just glared back at them.

"Did you hear that the rebel's here might come to the Reaping and plant a bomb on the stage?" A girl in front of me said to the girl next to her. I rolled my eyes, it was just a rumour and wasn't going to happen. But there had been a lot of small uprisings around the District lately.

Our escort walked to the stage, looking very uncomfortable being in our district. I swore that I could see a young woman duck behind the Justice Building.

"Welcome to the District 8 Reaping!" She announced.

Suddenly a voice cut over the loudspeaker. "Do not listen to the Capitol, they feed us lies," it said. "They take our children and kill them. Why are we letting them control us? Why aren't we rising up to fight them. I know that together we can."

The escort looked very nervous. "Um, just ignore that folks. Um, I'm going to er, pick the names now," she said. But we weren't ignoring it, I could hear whispers and see nods all over the square.

I barley noticed the escort pick the names out, another message had come over the loudspeaker. "The Capitol uses us, makes us live I poverty so they can live in luxury. Why are we doing this? Join us and help fight them."

"Um, our tributes for this games are Beres Trevalayne, and her siblings Darius and Fenella," the escort said.

I didn't hear the names and only noticed as I saw Fenella approach the stage, tears in her eyes. I watched Darius run up to her to comfort her. Then I realised. We had been Reaped.

* * *

**District 9 Reapings**

**Trianna Black**

"I can't believe that we could be Reaped today," my best friend Aleya said.

"I know, its so scary, we're only ten," I agreed. We were crouching in the dirt, drawing pictures in the mud. Aleya was brilliant at drawing but you could barely even make out mine.

"I thought I still had a couple of years," she muttered darkly. She had two older brothers in the Reaping, aged thirteen and fifteen so she has a greater chance of being Reaped.

"Me too, but lets just keep our spirits up and hope nothing happens," I said.

"Yeah. Your drawings really cool," Aleya said, but she seemed distracted by something.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, perfectly fine, just-" she began before bursting into tears. "I'm just so so nervous about the Reaping I don't want to get reaped and I don't want Alec, Castor or Rhea too either," she said, sobbing.

"Don't worry Aleya, we'll be fine. Both of us. I promise," I said, trying to comfort her.

She nodded. "Thanks Tri, anyway I-I should get back home before the Reaping," she said. We only had about half an hour till we had to leave for the Reaping and we were both dressed.

I hurried down the street to my house, my mother was busy trying to get Maple into her dress for the Realing as I walked in. "I don't want to put it on!" Maple cried, I could see she was about to throw a tantrum.

She looked up at me. "Oh Trianna, you've got dirt on your best dress," she said. I looked down at my dress and saw a big brown smudge. She looked at Maple who was still refusing to put the dress on. "Maybe you could help Maple into her dress." She said.

I knelt down beside Maple and picked up her dress. "Come on Maple, you have to out the dress on," I said.

She shook her head. "No! I hate dresses. Why do we even need it?" She asked. She was only four so she barely knew what the Hunger Games were.

"Because we might have to go on TV, and you need to look nice on TV," I replied.

Her face brightened up. "We get to be on TV?" She said, quickly pulling on her dress. If only she knew the real reason for being on TV.

It was a long walk to the main town of the District but we had gotten up very early to leave. We finally arrived there, a little late.

We quickly got our fingers pricked. "Okay, you two have to go and stand with the other little kids and I have to go to the twelve year olds sections," Carissa said.

She pulled us into a hug before walking off down the gap I walked with Maple to the younger and older kids section.

Our escort walked to the stage, smiling at us. "She looks horrible," Maple whispered to me, making me laugh. Our mayor said a speech and the video was shown as usual.

"Well, I guess its time to reap the names!" She said. I closed my eyes as she walked over to the bowl, begging for Carissa's name to not be read out.

"Our tributes for this years games are Carissa Black and her siblings. Trianna and Maple," she announced. I opened my eyes, hardly believing what was going on.

"Tri, why was our names called out?" Maple asked me.

"Because we have to go on TV, we have to go to the Capitol," I explained, though I still hadn't really processed what was going on.

"But I don't want to leave? I don't want to go to the Capitol!" Maple yelled, beginning to cry. Neither do I Maple, neither do I.

* * *

**So there it was, I hope you enjoyed it though it isn't very good, I've had barely any time to write. Anyway next chapter is the last reapings! And then we are on to the Capitol chapter, yay! Here are some questions.**

**1. Favourite POV?**

**2. Favourite character our of these nine?**

**3. Least favourite character out of these nine?**

**4. What Capitol chapter are you most looking forward too?**


	13. District 10, 11 & 12 Reapings

**WARNING: Long rant ahead **

**Hi guys, here's the last Reapings! District 10, 11 and 12. I really hope you enjoy them, its been very hard trying to make them not too repetitive.  
**

**So, I've mentioned that I like constructive criticism. But reviewing two of my stories to say I'm not writing well, that I need to pull my socks up and a lot more isn't really helpful. Okay? I'm trying to write well! If you don't like how I write then don't read it! I'm not a professional writer, I'm a thirteen year-old girl who enjoys writing as a hobby! And i know im bad at Grammar, it is my biggest weakness in writing. But I thought I had improved since i started writing...So someone reviewed as a guest on this story and my Albus Potter one just going on about how bad I'm writing, you can go read them if you want.**

**I'm sorry to the readers who this person called 'full of crap' and to Hermy. Bee who he criticised. These reviews actually really hurt my feelings, I have to admit they almost made me cry. I know that's stupid but my feelings get hurt really easily, I don't know if this makes me sound cocky but I actually thought I was an OK writer...They also criticised my twin sister (who co-writes A New Year) You step over the line when you criticise my sister!**

**So I know I should be accepting criticism and applying it to my writing, which I will. But please, if you criticise me, I'd really appreciate it if you also put something I'd done well. And this is addressed to the guest: Um, I don't know how to put this but um, thanks for being polite about saying how much you dislike my stories?**

**If you want to know why I don't update every day or whatnot, its because I'm busy! I have a life outside writing! I play sport, I have to go to school, I have activities after school! Sometimes I go away. So I don't actually have that much time to write, so sorry for not updating that often.**

**He said you guys were probably lying that you liked my story or something like that. Are you? Sorry now I'm really stressed out that no one likes my stories...Anyway, I really really hope you like this chapter. And sorry for the rant.**

* * *

**District 10 Reaping**

**Avalyn Curtis**

It was possible that we were having our last meal together, that is if we got reaped at the Reaping later that day. Even Angus and Erynne knew that something bad was going wrong. And they were only seven and eight. I knew that there was a bigger chance that we would get Reaped, there were a lot of people in our family and although Teresa and I were the only ones in the Reaping, our names were in there a lot of times due to tessarae.

"I hope we're safe today," Angus said worriedly, shaking his auburn curls.

"Nobody wants to be Reaped but someone will, and it may as well be us," Teresa replied darkly. She had been in a very bad mood since she got fired from her job at the abbotoir, I had even heard her crying at night.

"Teresa! Don't say that!" I said. I leaned in close to whisper, "You don't want to stress them out more."

"I'm sure you'll all be fine," my mother said, putting on a falsely bright voice. But the younger ones seemed to buy it and looked happier.

"Yes, we will probably be fine, there is a very small chance that we will get Reaped," Joel said, at ten he was the smart-alec of the family.

One thing I always found funny about my family was our appearances, Erynne, Angus and I all had auburn hair and hazel eyes. Mick, Teresa and Joel all had brown hair and green eyes. We looked like two seperate pairs of siblings.

There was one thing I was worrying about in the Reaping. That the Capitol might want a big family in the games, that they might rig the Reaping so bigger families would have a greater chance of being Reaped.

"Come on Avalyn, its time to get ready," Teresa called to me. Our house had three bedrooms, our parents bedroom, the boys bedroom and the girls bedroom.

"I wish we had something nice to wear to the Reaping, my friend Alivia has a very pretty dress," Teresa said, sighing. Alivia was quite well-off for our district.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really care what we wear to the Reaping, and you know we can't afford new dresses and all that. I'm sure you'll look fine." I said.

I just pulled on a clean white top and my best pair of jeans, they were pretty much my best clothes. My parents had other priorities for what they spent their money on. I looked over to see Erynne sitting on her bed looking sad, she was already dressed and Teresa had done her hair.

"Hey Erynne, are you okay?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm fine, just worried, but Joel said that we probably won't get Reaped," she said. She was just about to say something out but our father called out that it was time to leave.

"Good luck guys, you-you'll be fine," my father said as we prepared to part. He had a few tears running down his face, my mother looked just as sad.

"Okay, I'll take Joel, Erynne and Angus, I'll see you guys after the Reaping," Mick said, taking Erynne's hand as they walked off.

Teresa hugged me and looked me in the eye's. "We'll be fine." I nodded nervously.

I walked down the aisle to the thirteen year-olds section, keeping my head down. Our escort, Graume, walked to the stage. "Welcome District 10 to the reaping of the Third Quarter Quell!" He said. He then invited our mayor to the stage as usual and showed us a video. Finally it was time for the Reaping.

I watched the two girls next to me, twins, they were holding hands, looking very nervous. I could see everyone else looking really nervous as well.

Graume carefully selected a name from the bowl and unfolded it, he seemed to take years. "Our tributes for the 75th Annual Hunger Games! Teresa Curtis and her siblings. Mick, Avalyn, Joel, Erynne and Angus." He said.

My mouth fell open, I could see the people around me staring at me. I slowly began to walk to the stage. Erynne ran up to me and I grabbed her hand. "We were Reaped," she said, with tears in her eyes.

Teresa and Mick were already on the stage and Joel and Angus were not far behind them. "Don't worry, everything will be alright," Teresa whisepered to me.

I grabbed hold of her hand and Joel's, who grabbed hold of Mick's, who grabbed hold of Angus's who grabbed hold of Erynne's. Together we lifted our hands in the sky. A small sign of rebellion. The district cheered, but it was an angry sort of cheer. And I was angry too.

* * *

**District 11 Reaping**

**Jai Plunks**

"Camilia, Lory, come on, it's time to get up," I called into our bedroom. I had gotten up a while ago, I hadn't been able to sleep so I went for a walk.

Camilia slowly walked out, rubbing her eyes. "Why'd you have to wake me up so early?" She complained, she had obviously forgotten what day it was.

"Camilia, remember, its Reaping Day," I reminded her. She suddenly looked shocked and then worried. The door opened and Lory walked out.

"It's Reaping Day," Camilia repeated.

"Yeah, I know, now come and have something to eat," I said, turning away.  
"Wait Jai. Aren't you worried about the Reaping?" She asked. I turned back around, I had to appear as though I was strong, showing her that I was worried would only make her even more worried.

"No." I replied. I walked into the kitchen were my parents and Lory were already having breakfast. My parents were arguing about something, they had been arguing about a lot of things lately, and Lory looked like she was trying to ignore them.

"Gah, alright I'm going for a walk, to clear my head," my Dad said, riding up and glaring angrily at my mother.

"Good," my mother spat back at him.

Lory looked worried, she had told me that she was very nervous that our parents could get a divorce, she had said that her best friends parents had gotten a divorce.

"Mummy, will you and Daddy get a divorce?" Lory asked.

I looked up from my breakfast. "I don't want to talk about this at the moment Lory," she replied. Lory looked hurt as she sat back down with me.

I went back to our room, I wanted to pretend that it was just a normal weekend, that I wasn't about to face the most terrifying moment of my life. I got out my book I was reading, I rarely had time to read with work.

Time seemed to fly by and soon I heard a knock on my door. "Jai, come on, its time to go," my mother said. I sighed and left my book on the table, hoping I could get back to it later.

Camilia and Lory held hands as we walked to the District Square, it took about half an hour, we passed many other families looking just as nervous as ours. It made me feel better, we were all in the same boat.

"Good luck Camilia, I'll see you after the Reaping," I told Camilia as we reached the square. Lory and I would have to stand up the back as we werent withing the age groups.

"Welcome District 11. Today we will select the courageous group of siblings that will compete in this years Third Quarter Quell!" Our escort, a repulsive woman named Metella said. "I now invite the mayor of District 11 to the stage to present a speech."

The mayor said his speech, I didn't believe one word of it. He went on about how the Games united the Districts and The Capitol. But I knew he was just as nervous as the rest of us, he had four children who could get Reaped.

"Well thank-you for that lovely speech Mayor Udairs. Now it is time for the moment you've all been waiting for. I will now select the names!" Metella said, she really loved the games. She fumbled around in the bowl before selecting a name, I prayed it wasn't one of the nine slips with Camilia's name on it.

"Our tributes for the 75th Hunger Games. Camilia Plunks and her siblings Jai and Lory!"

"Jai, she said our name, are we Reaped?" Lory asked me.

I was too shocked to speak. "I'm afraid so Lory."

* * *

**District 12 Reaping**

**Klaus McLellan**

I stared out of our house, across to see the Justice Building, I could see a few Peacekeepers setting up the stage for the Reaping. The Reaping, I suddenly thought, it's today.

My room was quite small, my adoptive father being the mayor of District 12 didn't necessarily mean we lived in a mansion. But we were a lot richer then most of the District.

I went downstairs where the rest of my family was, they were sitting at the table eating breakfast, except my father who had left early to deal with some issues with the Reaping.

"Good Morning Klaus," my adoptive mother who I call Aunt Mordonna, said.

I was still very confused about the Reaping. Though I had asked Uncle Ferrin if I went up with my adoptive family or my true siblings, Jules and Milo who I hadn't seen in years. He had said that I would go up with Jules and Milo.

I suppose we weren't as nervous as the rest of the District. For one our names weren't in the Reaping as much as the rest of the District as we didn't have to take out tessarae. And even if one of us got Reaped, then the rest of us wouldn't be in either. Madge and Castor were the mayors biological children so they would have to go up together if they were Reaped. But if Fraeye, Lillia or I were Reaped then it wouldn't really matter.

"Are you nervous?" Lillia asked me, she was the youngest in the family at thirteen.

I shrugged. "Sort of, there's not a big chance that I'll get Reaped. But I know this is stupid of me, but if I get Reaped, I'll be able to see Jules and Milo again," I said, it was true that in the back of my mind, I wouldn't mind if I got Reaped. "What about you?"

"I'm really scared, if I get Reaped I'd be up against whole families of Careers," she replied.

"Okay kids, time to get ready, we have to leave in about an hour," Aunt Mordonne said, interrupting our conversation.

I sighed and brought my bowl to the kitchen and headed upstairs again. Lillia smiled at me before she disappeared into the room she shared with Fraeye. I pushed open my door and found that my clothes for the Reaping had been laid out on my bed. They were my best clothes, a top, tie and black pants.

I was fumbling around with my tie as Fraeye walked in, she was my age and we were very close. She smiled at me weakly. "You are pathetic at doing ties," she laughed.

I nodded sheepishly. "I know, I know." I said as she began to fix it for me.

"I have a really terrible feeling in my stomach, like I know I'm going to get Reaped or something," she said quietly. "And Klaus, I'm really scared."

"Don't worry Fraeye, you won't get Reaped," I said.

"Good luck guys," Madge said, we had just gotten our fingers pricked and were about to part. Her hand was tightly clenched with Castor's, she looked really nervous, she had just lost a friend in the 74th Games.

I walked to the sixteen year-olds section, our escort Effie Trinket walked to the stage, this year her wig was bright purple. "Hello District 12! And welcome to the Reaping!" She chirped. "I now invite Mayor Undersee to the stage," she said. I watched my Dad walk to the stage and say a speech I knew he didn't believe in. "Thank-you to the mayor, know we have an exciting video, all the way from the Capitol!" She continued.

I closed my eyes as they played the video, I didn't want to be reminded of what the games were about. "Ah, now it is time to select our tributes!" She said.

I took a sharp breath as she chose the name, any feeling in my mind that had almost wanted to be Reaped was gone, and replaced by fear and worry.

"Our tributes for the 75th Hunger Games are Klaus McLellan and his siblings Jules and Milo," she announced. I almost collapsed to the ground in shock. I had tried to convince myself that there was no chance that I would be Reaped out of thousands.

I slowly walked to the stage. I could see Jules not far behind me, I had briefly seen her a couple of days ago, but I couldn't see Milo anywhere.

We reached the stage and I saw that Milo was only just walking to the stage. Jules briefly hugged me. "Oh Klaw, don't worry, everything will be fine," she said.

Milo reached the stage and turned towards me, his face expressionless. "Klaus," he said, shaking my hand. I nodded to him.

"Congratulations to our tributes!" Effie called. I was still shocked that I had been Reaped, but there was a chance we could all come home. And I was glad to be with my family again.

* * *

**So um, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, please tell me if you didn't. I'm glad the Reapings are over, they were tough to wrote! Anyway the next chapter will be some goodbyes, I think I might have 5 POV's for that? And here are some questions.**

**1. Favourite POV**

**2. Favourite character out of these 12?**

**3. Favourite character overall?**

**4. Least favourite character overall?**

**5. Favourite Reaping chapter?**

**6. Least favourite Reaping chapter?**

**7. What Districts do you want to see in the goodbyes?**


	14. Goodbyes

**Hello again. I just wanted to thank you for your lovely reviews last week :) They made my day. Here are the goodbyes. I did four POV's of them. D1, D6, D9 and D11. I hope you enjoy them! Also Maple's POV was very hard to write as writing through a four year-olds POV is difficult! But I hope its okay.**

* * *

**District 1 Goodbyes**

**Tatum Royale**

We were marched into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes, my face still stung from where Iris had slapped me and she was glaring daggers at me.

I braced myself for a yelling as the door was locked in our small room in the Justice Building. "You idiot! Why would you do that?" Iris asked.

"I'm sorry Iris, I just couldn't let Cecelia and Kaleb go into the games," I replied.

Iris stormed off as the door was unlocked and our parents rushed in. My mother immediately ran over to hug me. "Oh Tatum," she said.

"I'm sorry Mum, but I knew we would stand a better chance in the games then Cecelia and Kaleb, I had to volunteer, I'm sorry, I hope you aren't mad," I replied.

"Of course we're not mad, mostly sad, but we know you can do well and come home, there won't be many other volunteers, and you did a very brave thing," my father said, but I could see that he had been crying. I began to feel really bad, I had put Iris in the games and cause my parents distress.

But the other part of my brain disagreed. It wanted to go into the games, and see what it was like, it was proud that I had volunteered.

"Times up!" A Peacekeeper called into the room. We ran to hug our parents one last time before the doors shut. I felt like crying, I could possibly never see them again.

The door burst open again and Cecelia and her family ran in. "Tatum!" Cecelia yelled.

She ran over to hug me. "Why did you volunteer for me? God, I'm so sorry," she said, sobbing into my shoulder. "I shouldn't have let you," she said.

"No, you should have let me. I've trained and I promise that I'll come home," I said, I was surprised at how strongly it came out.

"Tatum, Iris, I'm so sorry, but thank-you so much for saving my children. We will be egging you on the whole way," Cecelia's mother said.

"Thanks Mrs. Crescent," Iris said.

"Thank-you Tatum," Kaleb mumbled, not looking up at me.

"Times up!" A Peackeeper yelled. Cecelia hugged me one last time before she was taken out the door.

"And now we're all alone again," Iris mumbled.

"Don't worry Iris, we'll see them soon. I promise we'll come home," I said.

* * *

**District 6 Goodbyes**

**Joshua Pendle**

"Come on you two," one of the Peacekeeper's said, they were escorting us to the Justice Building, I looked over at Myra but she still looked like she was in shock that she had been Reaped.

We were locked inside a small room on the second floor of the Justice Building, Myra looked over at me. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't worry Myra, it wasn't your fault, it was the stupid Capitol's," I replied, raising my voice so the Peacekeepers could hear what I was saying.

There was a loud knock on the door and it swung open to reveal my parents rushing in. My mother rushed t me and my father rushed to Myra.

"Oh Joshua," my mother said, hugging me. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Everyone keeps saying that, it's not their fault," I said angrily.

Suddenly I doubled over in tears, I didn't want to leave my parents and my friends, I didn't want to go to the Capitol. I didn't want to die.

I sobbed into my mother's shoulder, she put an arm around me to comfort me. It just made me even more sad.

"Times up!" The Peacekeepers yelled.

"I'll come home," I whisepered to my father. "Both of us will." And after the last hugs they were gone. I say down on a chair and began to cry even harder.

I looked over at Myra who's eyes were red, she had been crying as well. "We're going to die," she said.

"No," I said very fiecely. "No we won't, I came up with a strategy a couple of nights ago in case we got Reaped, we won't die."

"Yes we will, your twelve and I'm fourteen, we'll be up against families or Careers and-" she began but I cut her off.

"No! We will come home!" I said angrily, I was almost yelling. Myra looked taken aback.

The door best open again but this time it was the Peacekeepers coming to take us away to the train, away from District 6.

"No! I don't want to go!" Myra yelled.

A Peacekeeper grabbed her. "Come on you stupid, little girl," he snarled.

They dragged us to the train, and away from my home, away from my friends. And away from my family.

* * *

**District 9 Goodbyes**

**Maple Black**

The men dressed in white brought us to the big building everyone called the Justice Building. I was still not sure why they had called out my name. Maybe it was for what Trianna had said.

Carissa held my hand as we walked the steps to the Justice Building. We were locked inside a small room together.

"Carissa, why was our names called out?" I asked.

Carissa sighed, her eyes were red from crying. "Okay, so remember the television show we had to watch? The ones where the people were in a forest and were hurting each other?" She asked.

I nodded, I hadn't liked watching that, it had been really scary. "Well, we have to go on that television show," Carissa continued.

"But I don't want to be hurt!" I cried.

The door opened and my parents ran in. "Mummy! Daddy!" I yelled and ran over to them. "Carissa said I have to go on that television show where people get hurt," I said worriedly.

"I'm sorry Maple, but you do, but if your good then you can come home and we will live in one of those big white houses," my mother said.

"I want to live there and be rich, so I'll come back," I said, I would try really hard to not get hurt and to get back home.

My parents turned to talk to Trianna and Carissa. I could hear a bit of what they were saying. "Protect her please, she's only four years old and remember, you can all come home," I heard my father say.

I began to daydream of living in a big, white house with lots of money and with my family. Suddenly I heard a loud sob coming from Carissa, I wondered why she was crying.

"Carissa, don't cry," I said to her, running over.

She looked down on me and smiled. "Thanks Maple," she said.

"Before you go, I think you need to know one thing," my mother said. She looked right at Carissa. "You-you were going to have another sister or brother, I'm pregnant," she said.

"What? That's brilliant, but-but we'll never get to meet the baby," Carissa said. I looked over at my mother, I was going to have another sister!

"Of course we'll meet the baby, we will come home," Trianna said.

There was another knock on the door and the men in white walked in again. "Your time is up," they said. My parents ran over to hug us all before they were taken away.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"There going back home. But we have to go on a train to a big city," Trianna replied, she looked really sad.

"But will Mummy and Daddy come?" I asked.

Trianna shook her head. "No, we have to go by ourselves," she said.

* * *

**District 11 Goodbyes**

**Camilia Plunks**

The word still rang in my ears. "Our tributes for this years 75th Annual Hunger Games are Camilia Plunks and her siblings Jai and Lory." The escort had said.

I was scared, and felt terrible for putting Jai and Lory in the games. Jai was nineteen, he had already gone through seven years of worry. And Lory was only seven years old, she shouldn't be in the games.

"When will they come?" Lory asked, we had been waiting in our room in the Justice Building for about ten minutes and are parents hadn't arrived yet to say goodbye.

"They'll be here soon, don't worry," I assured her.

"But what if they don't come? What if they actually hate us?" Lory asked. I sighed, I had been wondering the same thing as well.

Suddenly I heard voices outside the door, it sounded like two people arguing, my parents. I sighed, couldn't they just stop arguing to say goodbye? I heard the Peacekeeper say something and they began to argue with him, they seemed to really love arguing. Finally the door swung open to reveal a very grumpy Peacekeeper and our parents.

"Mum! Dad!" Lory said, running to hug them. My mother's eyes were red as if she had been crying. It was one thing to go into the Games with your siblings but I couldn't imagine the horror of having all you kids sent to the Games.

"So you've finally come to say goodbye, what took you so long?" I asked angrily.

My father looked taken aback. "Sorry sweetie, we were just- discussing something," he said. "We would've come as soon as possible, we want to spend as much time as possible before you guys-"

"Do you mean before we die?" Jai asked quietly. He was standing in the corner of the room and hadn't spoken since we were Reaped.

"No, I meant before you are sent to the Capitol," my father replied.

"We will make it back home, a whole family can win and I think that this year it's anyone's game," I said, I was trying to stay positive. It was better then being negative wasn't it?

"Anyway, we have something to tell you," my mother said.

I looked up, surprised, what would they need to tell us right before we went into the Games?

"Your father and I have agreed on something," she began. That's a first, I thought. "We have decided that things aren't really working out between us," she continued. I knew exactly what was coming and was frozen in horror. "Your father has met another woman, so we've decided to get a divorce, we think it'll be best," she said.

"Your getting a divorce?" Lory asked, shocked.

"Yes Lory, I'm sorry, but it happens sometimes," my father said.

I began to get angry, first I was Reaped and then even if I came home my family wouldn't be the same. "What? You mean you want to rip our family apart even more then the Capitol already has?" I yelled.

"No Camilia, we don't want to, we just think it would be for the best," my mother said.

"Well, its not for the best! You just want everything to go your way don't you? Well stop being so selfish," I yelled again.

"Times up!" The grumpy Peacekeeper said. I watched as my parents were escorted back outside.

I sat down on a chair and began to cry. I was going into the games and the last thing I had said to my parents was that they were selfish.

What had I done?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Next chapter will be the Train Rides which will have six POV's. and today there are a lot of questions I hope you don't mind.**

**1. Favourite POV**

**2. Favourite family out of these four?**

**3. Least favourite out of these four?**

**4. What do you want to see in the Train Rides?**

**5. Who's POV's do you want to see in the train rides?**

**6. What did you think of Maple's mother being pregnant? And Camilia's parents getting divorced?**

**Trivia: Who came to say goodbye to Katniss in the 74th Hunger Games?**


End file.
